The Brat Prince
by Sulphurya
Summary: What if Rufus ShinRa had survived Weapons attack?Would the story be different? A RufusTifa fluffy angst!yanked down, corrected and reposted better than ever!
1. I can't believe I'm doing this

_Prologue..._

_Rufus saw the shot coming. He saw the tail of fire rapidly shooting towards him. Yet he did not move. -I will not die, he thought stubbornly and gazed firmly at the approaching death. - I refuse! Rufus clenched and unclenched his fists, but still; he did not run. - I did not survive what my father put me through just to have it end so shortly after taking over MY empire! I refuse! First there was a blinding bright light that made him raise his right arm to shield himself, then everything exploded into pain. He heard the building collapse, windows shattering and the heat of flames as he was flung back against the wall and finally everything went black..._

* * *

1. **"I can't believe I'm doing this..."**

Long after the dust had settled, a battered form drew a shivering breath under a pile of office-scrap. Something pierced through the blissful dark that had engulfed Rufus, something too strong to ignore; pain. Raw, unbearable pain! Rufus ShinRa wasn't dead, but his first thought was how he wished he was. He managed to open his eyes, but had to blink several times to focus enough to understand what he was seeing; complete mayhem and there was not a living soul in sight. Rufus made an effort at a deep breath, coughing as the pain raged though him, only to black-out again by the strain.

The sun had set when Rufus slowly returned to conciousness again and it took him several minutes to register the burning ball on the sky.

- Meteor... he thought, - it's still here and just coming closer... I survived merely to see the death of everything.

Rufus tried to move his arm, biting his teeth together to endure the pain and not pass out again. It wasn't broken, was the conclusion, so he tried his left arm. Equal success there. A good 15 minutes later, Rufus concluded that no arms or legs were broken. However, his right leg did ache like hell, and he knew he'd at least broken two or three ribs, had several bleeding cuts and a severe blow to his head left him constant nauseous with the world swimming past his eyes. The young man managed to free himself of the office-wreckage on him and somehow sit up.

"Great..." He mumbled and stroke a hand over his bloody and dark-grey jacket in a futile attempt to bring out the once so white colour. "Just great..."

Rufus sat silently for a while, adjusting to the pain, and cleared his mind. -Now what...? He thought, and wondered vaguely if he could walk. - ShinRa is in ruins... Sephiroth is going to destroy the world... and my best suit is ruined... Damn.

The pain made it hard for him to think, and suddenly he found himself struggling to his feet. Where he was going to, Rufus did not know, and he honestly didn't care. He just couldn't stay here any longer. So he walked out of the ruins while leaving a trail of blood as if the company itself was bleeding to it's death.

Rufus never knew something could hurt this much. He'd never felt anything like it, and was walking more by instinct than his own will. And just when Rufus thought it couldn't get worse, he suddenly found himself facing having to walk down all those stairs to reach ground level! He halted at the top, took a hold of the railing, and sank down against the wall. It would appear that he wasn't going to see the end of everything after all...

That was when he thought he heard voices. -That blow to the head must have been harder then I first figured, Rufus thought grimly, as he felt himself slipping towards the silent dark place again.

"Wait! I see someone!" A female voice said and it was soon was followed by the sound of footsteps.

"It's not possible!" A man exclaimed, and several other voices made similar comments. "He's... he's alive?!" The man asked, and Rufus felt a hand gently checking his pulse at the side of his neck.

"He's alive alright," the soft female voice said. Rufus wanted to open his eyes and talk to them, but was too far into the darkness. That voice... it seemed so familiar... He had heard that voice before! All of them!

"Come on," a third voice said, this too a male, "leave him."

There were the sound footsteps moving away, but then the female voice rang out; "No! We can't just leave him! He's wounded! He needs help!"

A snort was heard; "Bah! He's done this to himself! And he wouldn't hesitate to leave us wounded!"

The woman kneeled down beside Rufus. "But that's where we're different! That is WHY we're different!" She insisted, "WE don't leave wounded people to die! If we leave him here to die; we've become everything we've fought against!"

"Tifa is right, " a fourth voice said, "come on. We're taking him with us."

-Tifa! Rufus thought numbly, - That is her name! Tifa! The girl with Cloud.

He recognized all their voices now; Tifa, Cloud, Barret, and Cid. But then somebody took a hold of him and yanked him up, and everything exploded into darkness.

* * *

This time it wasn't the pain that awoke Rufus, though it was still very much there, it was the feeling of a wet cloth to his damp face and the low humming of Tifa's voice. He forced himself to swallow, and the humming stopped. She was watching him nervously as his eyes slowly opened and managed to put on a thin uncertain smile. "Hi there. How are you feeling?" 

Rufus managed to lift an arm and fan away the cloth."Where am I?" He asked in a rusty voice.

Tifa fidgeted nervously with the cloth. "You're in Kaln. We brought you here after... Uhm, we've healed the broken bones, but there are still some cuts and bruises that might sting a little."

Rufus closed his eyes again, absorbing the news and considered his options of what he could do. A moment of awkward silence. "So... where's your boyfriend?" He finally asked, and set his eyes on the girl sitting beside his bed.

Tifa frowned confused before she almost flinched with embarrassment and something else... "Cloud? Oh. No, he's not my boyfriend! And, uhm, he's downstairs with the others. They're waiting for you to wake up, I think they want to ask you some questions or something..."

Rufus sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. "Oh joy..." He muttered, "and who are ''the others'? If I may ask, that is."

Tifa glanced over at him, picking up the poison in his voice. "Barret, Cid, Red, Cait, Yuffie and Vincent. And I can see you're well enough to talk with them..."

She got up and sent him a strange look that made Rufus wonder if she would have left him in the ruins if she got a second chance after their little talk. Yet, as their eyes locked, it was Tifa who finally looked away and mumbled that she was going to talk to Cloud.

Rufus merely closed his eyes again. His fate was still pretty uncertain. Up until this moment he had been sure Cloud and his band of do-gooders wanted him dead, very dead, only now they had actually saved his life. No. Tifa saved his life. The others would have left him there for dead. At that moment, Rufus felt a deep and intense hatred for Tifa. He'd never owed anyone anything throughout his entire existence, and now he owed this goody twoshoe-girl his life. Could things get any worse?

As if to answer his question; Rufus heard Cloud and Barret's voices arguing heatedly over something, where the name 'Rufus ShinRa' came up several times. Rufus opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling. It was clear that the big brute wanted him dead so Rufus didn't figure his life was quite safe yet. Nothing prevented them from saving his life only to take it themselves. He could not afford to relax before he was far away from these people. Here Rufus ShinRa was on his own, no guards, no shotgun, no nothing! He painfully sat up only seconds before the door opened and the gang of good samaritans entered the room.

Pale as a ghost, with ruffled hair and a dust-covered/blood-stained suit; Rufus ShinRa still gazed at them with an arrogant and patronizing look.

-Does he ever have the brains to be scared? Cloud wondered, -Was he scared when the building collapsed?

Barret, on the other hand, stared murderously at the provoking whelp, while Cid leaned against the door-frame, inhaling thoughtfully from his cigarette as the rest of AVALANCHE walked into the room.

"Rufus..." Cloud began and was met with the indifferent stare of ShinRa's former president, "we all thought you were dead... The way Weapon completely destroyed the building... Everybody thinks you dead."

Rufus once again took in the new information silently before giving a light shrug. "Then everybody is wrong, aren't they now?"

He bit back the physical pain that followed of his action and hid it with a mask of indifference.

Cloud cleared his throat. "True, but ShinRa has fallen completely into pieces and it's hardly the most popular name around here."

Rufus snorted with a look of pure arrogance. "ShinRa has never been popular. Popularity means nothing. You don't earn any gil by being popular. Now, cut through the chitter-chatter, Strife, and tell me what you want from me."

Barret sneered with anger and unknowingly grasped his gun-arm, only barely able to stifle the urge to shoot the obnoxious little twerp due to Tifa's calming hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Vincent gazed silently at them from his dark corner and already knew of Rufus pain and nervousness. From years and years of merely observing, Vincent quickly caught up what others failed to see. The young ex-president was tired, in pain, confused and quite lost in his way. Things was going to turn out quite interesting indeed. 

"Have you seen the sky?" Cloud asked, glancing over at the window.

Rufus nodded. "Yeah... I saw it. Meteor is closing in. It looks like Sephiroth is succeeding..."

Cloud gazed back at Rufus and got a determined look in his eyes. "But we're going to stop him! Both him and Meteor."

Rufus leaned back, too tired to sit up straight, now with a glimpse of malice in his eyes. "Aww. You're gonna save the world?"

This time Barret actually took a step forward until Cloud raised a hand to signal him to stop. "Yes. We are going to save the world. Going to try anyway."

Rufus sighed again, feeling his strength leaving him already and leaving him only wanting to sleep. "So what does this have to do with me?"

Cloud flung out his arms in frustration. "You live on this planet too! And ShinRa is to blame to this entire mess anyway!" He quickly continued before Rufus could get in his objections; "Sephiroth is strong. So strong I don't know if we can stop him, but the more we are; the stronger we are!"

Rufus actually looked surprised for a few seconds, then laughed. "Oh, this is a good one! You actually want me to join you?!"

Yuffie stomped her foot angrily. "Why not do something good for a change, you jerk?"

Rufus merely laughed again, it was a hard laugh, so hard and cold it made Tifa shudder. The ex-president shook his head slowly. "I don't believe I actually heard that." He met Clouds angry eyes with a clear challenge, "and if I refuse? Then what? You're gonna kill me?"

Cloud smiled sadly. "No, we're not like you that way, Rufus. But I know you're a skilled fighter, so, if only for yourself; why not fight to make sure this planet survives?"

Rufus lifted a tired hand to his left cheekbone which started to hurt for some reason, only to feel a deep cut underneath his searching fingertips and wondering idly if it would leave a scar. "I don't think so, Strife. You and me have too different ways of thinking that we ever could work together. Besides, with you lot going off; why should I worry? Sephiroth doesn't stand a chance against the army of good samaritans!" Rufus saw the angering effect his words had and smirked. "And as I'm going to re-build ShinRa; I've got a lot of work in front of me and should start as soon as possible!"

Vincent shook his head quietly. "ShinRa is finished, Rufus. You know that." He said in his silent, soft voice.

The young ex-president glared over at the semi-visible figure of the former Turk. "I'll build it up again. Stronger then before!"

"Realise it, numb-skull!" Cid sneered from his position by the door, "ShinRa is done for it! People snap at the mere mentioning of the name! Nobody is going to allow another dictator get to the power of this land again!"

Rufus lifted both his hands to his temples as vicious headache was starting to make itself known. "You're wrong. All of you; you're wrong! I know what mistakes I made. I won't do them again. A new, stronger, bigger ShinRa!"

Moving over to place a slim arm around his shoulders, Tifa stroke a reassuring hand over Rufus' hair and gazed at the others. "I think that's enough. Let him rest for a while now and think about it. He's not fully healed, remember?"

Barret made some comments about a permanent cure for Rufus ShinRas, while the other left silently, save Cloud, who halted in the doorway. Gazing back at Tifa by the mumbling Rufus, he got a worried look. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? That IS Rufus ShinRa, you know..."

Tifa smiled warmly to him, grateful for the offer. "No, thanks. It'll be fine. He just need some more sleep, that's all."

Cloud nodded with a doubting look on his face and closed the door quietly behind him.

When they were finally alone again, Tifa gazed over at Rufus again. "Rufus, calm down. You should get some sleep. Heal those cuts of yours."

He blinked as he regained control over himself, suddenly very aware of her arm around him. "Y-yeah..."

Noting how Rufus leaned away from her, Tifa got up with a sigh. He clearly didn't want her there. "Are you ok up here? Do you want me to get you anything?"

Rufus shook his head without looking at her, not sure why he was so eager to get her out of the room. "Nono. I'm fine. As you said, I just need some sleep."

Tifa sighed and placed her arms around herself. "Alright. We're just downstairs. If you need anything, that is... or you wanna talk. So, ok then."

After she'd left, Rufus didn't dare relax until several seconds had passed and then finally sunk back into the pillows. Dear planet, his head was hurting! Rufus knew there was so many things he needed to decide, but he was simply too tired right now and sank into a blissful dream-free sleep.

"I say we kill'im!" Barret raged, waving his gun-arm angrily as Tifa came walking in.

"He didn't say he wouldn't join us," Cloud answered from where he was sitting in a chair by the window, gazing at the ever-approaching Meteor.

"Uh, not to bust your bubble, Cloud, but I think it's a bigger chance of seeing Vinnie with a tan rather then Rufus ShinRa fighting with us!" Cait Sith declared.

"Cait!" Tifa scolded, glancing quickly over at the dark figure with his usual expressionless face. "Ignore him, Vincent."

The former Turk might have shrugged, Tifa wasn't sure.

"So... if Rufus decides NOT to come with us..." Cid philosophized as he checked the sharpness of the Venus Gospel, "then what?"

Cloud sank back in his chair and sighed. "I don't know. Nothing I guess. We go our way. He goes his."

Yuffie jumped up from where she'd been sitting on the floor. "You really mean that?! You're just going to let him go?!"

Red glanced over from where he was lying infront of the fire-place. "That man has so many lives on his conscience... Are you sure we should just let him go?"

Cloud smiled bitterly. "I can't see the harm. You all speak as if Rufus ShinRa is our biggest problem, let me bring your minds to the sky. I say we focus on stopping Sephiroth and Meteor first, and then, if we succeed and we're still alive, then can we deal with Rufus!"

The others nodded wearily. "Of course," Red mumbled. "You're absolutely right, Cloud."

Barret nodded, still not comfortable with the idea, but learning to accept it.

Cloud gazed over at Tifa, "so how is His Highness doing?"

She gave him a weak smile and shrugged. "He'll be good as new tomorrow, I think."

Cloud nodded and smiled back. "With you helping him? Of course he will!"

Tifa laughed softly. "I'm not so sure Mr ShinRa would agree on your high opinion of me, I'm afraid."

Cloud frowned. "Why? Did he say anything to you?"

Tifa shook her head with another smile. "No, he behaved. He was too tired to start acting up. We'll see tomorrow!"

Cloud sank back in his chair. "Yeah," he said absently while gazing up at Meteor. "Tomorrow..."

* * *

Early the next day, Rufus was sitting outside the inn, gazing absently up at the Meteor in the sky, and was trying to sort out what he was to do. 

He knew he had several choices; he could return to Junon and gather the remains of ShinRa. Or he could disappear; do something else with his life. Travel perhaps? Live the life of a rouge? And finally; he could join Cloud and co to make sure the planet really did survive. His options would really turn limited if Sephiroth did succeed...

Rufus sighed and pulled both his hands through his hair as he leaned slightly forward. He couldn't quite see himself working side by side with Cloud Strife, but then again ,he hadn't quite pictured himself out on the bum either. The sound of voices made Rufus look up and he saw a couple walking by him and into the materia-shop. The town was pretty desolated and sometimes he felt the silence was about to choke him. Staring down at the ground again, he let his mind wander...

Rufus glanced up at Meteor once more. If that thing wasn't stopped, there would be no more world. That much was a simple fact. If only he'd had the ShinRa army, he could've... He suddenly frowned annoyed at his own thinking. Rufus didn't need anyone to do his fighting for him! He'd fought every day of his his entire life, and now that he'd lost the empire, temporarily, he still had himself.

Hours had passed as Rufus sat there, thinking, when suddenly he realised someone was walking towards him. Staring defiantly at the ground, he saw two pair of feet halting straight infront of him. "Hey! You!"

Rufus lifted his face with a bored sigh. "Yes?"

Two men stared angrily with clenched fists as they studied him. "You're that ShinRa-fellah! That Ruf-something ShinRa!"

Rufus flicked back a lock of his hair and smirked. "Rufus ShinRa, president of the ShinRa incorporations. That's me."

He could feel the hostility and threats from the two, but he'd be damned before he showed fear infront of two red-necks like that! The two men watched as Rufus slowly and gracefully got up and they raised their fists.

"I don't know how you survived the attack on Midgar," the tallest growled, "but that's one mistake I'm happy to correct!"

Rufus gazed indifferently at the two while his mind was racing. One; he had no weapon. Two; he still wasn't fully healed and not ready to jump around in a fight. Three; they were two and he was one, which only caused a problem as he hadn't trained his hand-to-hand combat-skills for at least a year. Still, Rufus gave them a lazy smile, "Well, come on then. Or will old age be the death of me?"

He raised his fists as the two approached him, then somebody cleared his throat. "Two against one is hardly fair now, is it?"

Rufus glanced over his shoulder to see Cid leaning lazily against the door-frame at the inn, Venus Gospel in one hand, cigarette in the other.

The two men planing to attack Rufus stared furiously at the relaxed pilot. "Don't interfere with this! That is Rufus ShinRa!"

Cid inhaled a final time from his cigarette as he straightened and threw it away. "I know. But I never could stand to see an unfair fight."

The men glanced frustrated at each other before returning their attention to Cid. "Stay out of this, stranger. Life is never fair! Mr ShinRa here has taught us that!"

Rufus wasn't sure what the pilot had planned, but prepared himself to fight alone.

"Well, fellas, what's it gonna be?" He asked with an arrogant smirk and the two fastened their gazes at him.

"You die!" The tall one sneered and just as he was to throw a punch at Rufus, when yet another voice broke in.

"Insist on this, and it wont be ShinRa that dies..." Vincent said gently.

The two men started violently when they suddenly saw the former Turk appearing out of nowhere to stand next to Rufus, who at that moment was as confused as his two attackers.

"But please don't let that stop you," Yuffie grinned from her place up on the roof above them.

"Could be nice with a little practice," Red said lightly as he came walking out from the inn.

Rufus glanced around, and blinked even more confused as he saw Tifa standing beside him in silent support like Vincent.

"But hasn't there been enough blood-shed?" Cloud said as he too came walking out from the inn. Even that toy-cat came wobbling!

The two men backed away a few steps. "We, er, we wont forget this! We'll get you ShinRa, maybe not now, but sometime!" Then they turned and ran for dear life.

Yuffie whined disappointed and disappeared up on the roof again. While Red, Cid, Tifa and Cait Sith walked back inside the inn again. Rufus wasn't surprised to find Vincent vanished, but Cloud stood watching him.

"I could have handled them," the ex-president sneered,

Cloud sighed resigned. Doubting if Rufus ever has the brains to be afraid... "Maybe, maybe not. Now we avoided a fight entirely and the attention it would've brought." He knew his words fell for deaf ears and shifted uneasily as he saw Rufus glare after where his attackers had run. "So... have you decided, Rufus?"

The ex-president crossed his arms and frowned thoughtfully. "Normally I would have said that I wouldn't work with you until hell froze over, but by the looks of things, Meteor will send me there to check on the weather conditions there sooner than I'd prefer if I don't do something..."

Cloud blinked surprised and was just about to say something when Rufus raised his hand to silence him.

"But let's make one thing clear, Strife and I mean crystal clear! I'm not working for you. I never will. I don't take orders. In fact, I'm not even sure we can call it working 'with' you, but alright; I'll tag along to face Sephiroth." He smirked, "I have to secure the future of ShinRa inc, don't I?"

Cloud turned to walk into the inn again. "We leave for Rocket Town in a few hours. I'll tell the others." As Rufus was left alone, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and stared down at the ground.

* * *

_AN; Wow... Can't believe I made this many mistakes! xD Luckily, I love this story. Considering the amount of stuff I had to correct, it would have been easier just to delete the entire thing, but love prevails!_


	2. I'm supposed to ride that thing!

**2. "I'm supposed to ride that thing?"**

The news was met with slight disbelief and nervousness.

None of them could see how it was going to be having Rufus on their team, but everyone knew they wouldn't trust him to cover them! The trip to Rocket Town was done in silence, and as dusk was slowly turning into night, Rufus sat on the bed in his room at the inn. He gazed absently at his once so white coat while he was shoving bullets into his new shotgun, loading the weapon with a quick movement, when there was a gentle knocking on the door.

"What?" Rufus snapped annoyed at the interruption.

The door opened and Tifa came in. "Hi... "

Relaxing, Rufus placed the gun on the nightstand and got up. "What do you want?"

Tifa's eyes flickered uncertainly, even as she wasn't sure why she couldn't meet the blue eyes. "Uhm, just wanted to check if everything was alright. If there was anything you needed."

Rufus crossed his arms and gave a slight smile. "Everything is peachy."

Tifa smiled back and finally let her eyes take him in. Rufus ShinRa was himself, no doubt, but his once so spotless exterior had faltered.

The white pants were ruined, and had been replaced with black ones, while the white shirt were more grey, as was his coat. His hair was ruffled and only barely in place in his usual style, only his eyes hadn't changed.

Arrogant, cold and challenging.

Tifa suddenly became aware of how several seconds had passed and she had merely stood staring at him. Quickly she changed her attention over to another part of the room, where her gaze fell upon his discarded coat. A thought struck her. "Do you want me to wash it? I'm sure I can get it back to it's old colour again!"

Rufus frowned confused, then followed her gaze to his coat, and blinked surprised. "You think? It looks beyond rescue to me..."

Tifa grinned. "No challenge is to big for Tifa Lockhart!"

Shrugging, Rufus waved a hand at it. "Go ahead."

She walked over at took the coat down, placing it over her arm and returned to linger in the door way. Rufus lifted his eyebrows and waited.

"Do you..." Tifa turned back to him with a slightly embarrassed look. "Do you want me to take that too?"

Rufus frowned confused again. "What?"

She nodded towards him, "The, uhm, shirt. Since I'm already washing this," she hoisted the coat slightly, "then it would be no trouble... If you want me to, that is..."

Rufus actually got a true smile as she stumbled her way through the words. "If you're sure it's no trouble..."

Tifa shook her head quickly. "No, no. No trouble at all." She bit her lip, trying to act nonchalant as she watched Rufus began unbuttoning.

"Here," he pulled off the shirt and threw it over to her.

Catching it, Tifa placed it over the coat and forced herself not to stare at Rufus' chest that was only showing too nicely with that black turtleneck sweater! "Okay then, I'll b-bring these back tomorrow."

Before he could reply, Tifa darted out of the room and shut the door behind her. Shaking his head with a slight smile, Rufus walked over to his bed. "Strange girl..."

He sat down on the bed again and picked up the shotgun bought in Rocket Town's weapon shop. Not quite as powerful as his previous weapon, but it would have to do. They were to load up on materia tomorrow and set course for the Northern Crater, and that meant Sephiroth!

The ex-president closed his eyes and leaned his head to the wall.

He wondered if the others were alive; Heidegger... Palmer... and Scarlet.

Rufus felt a slow smile stretch across his lips. Scarlet was alive, that much he was certain of. She would help him rebuild ShinRa inc! Heidegger and Palmer, Rufus couldn't care less about, but they did have their usefulness sometimes. He put the shotgun away again and placed his hands behind his neck.

First Sephiroth, then ShinRa!

* * *

Rufus never were a morning person, so when he was rudely awakened by the break of dawn the next day, he knew his mood probably was ruined for the rest of the day! Combing his hair back, his eyes suddenly registered a package left just inside his door.

Curious, Rufus grabbed the package and opened it.

His eyes widened in surprise and satisfaction, as he stroke a hand over his shining white coat. Maybe the day wasn't doomed to be so bad after all?

Rufus smile grew wider, first when he found his shirt as white as before, then even wider when he saw the pair of white pants added.

"Tifa... you really shouldn't have..." He drawled, but still couldn't entirely hide the fact that the surprise was appreciated.

Half an hour later, Rufus ShinRa was finished dressing and gazed at his reflection with a smirk. He finally recognized himself now, and his steps were a little lighter as he walked out of the room.

Outside, AVALANCE had gathered outside Cid's and Shera's house and the conversation halted completely as Rufus approached them. As a breeze danced across the plains, his white trenchcoat spread out behind him and they all saw the confidence in the walk as well as the threat of the shining shotgun by his side.

"People," Rufus greeted with a smug grin, "I hope I haven't kept you waiting?"

Barret snorted angrily. "Damn right you have, you jackass! We ain't got all day to wait for you finishing up with your grooming!"

Rufus lifted an eyebrow slightly amused, but didn't reply.

Tifa started when she realised Rufus was looking at her and gave him a quick, uncertain smile. She hadn't been sure if he would approve when she'd gotten the pants as well, but something inside her told her that he was just as fond of that suit as she was of her tank top. And when he came out of the inn; her heart jumped. Rufus ShinRa oozed of power, arrogance and self-confidence! Tifa smiled again when he gave her a slight nod of gratitude.

Then a door slammed and everyone glanced over as Cid came stomping out of the house.

Cursing loudly, the pilot flung his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with the heel of his boot with such intensely it made Cloud raise his eyebrows. "Uh... problems, Cid?"

Glaring angrily at them, Cid kicked up a cloud of dust. "Damn right there is! The Highwind took quite the beating, remember?"

Cloud managed a quick nod before Cid continued revealing the problem; "The steering is shot to hell, and we don't have the spare-parts we need here!"

Red frowned thoughtfully. "We need the Highwind to cross the sea... It would take forever to get the Tiny Bronco and the underwater Weapon is making sure we can't use the submarine."

Rufus snorted and flicked back a lock of his hair. "You're not giving up already?!"

Cid glared at the ex-president as he lit up another cigarette. "Hell, no! I didn't say that, you numb-skull! We just need to travel to another town and buy the damn parts I need to fix that frigging steering!"

Cloud nodded. "True, but where do we go?"

"Nibelheim got a man living of selling mechanical parts..." Vincents offered silently.

Tifa shrugged. "Nibelheim it is then. So, who should go and get the parts?"

Cid tipped the ashes of his cigarette and shrugged as well. "I gotta work on the Highwind, the steering ain't all that is broken."

Cloud saw Barret glaring at Rufus and quickly gazed over at Tifa. "How about Vincent, you, Rufus and Yuffie?"

Tifa blinked surprised and glanced over at Rufus. "Sure."

Yuffie jumped up. "Yay! I'm so bored of this old town anyway! Maybe we'll find some materia on the way? Time to kick some ass! I hope we meet some real tough monsters!"

She started punching at thin air, much to Rufus' irritation.

"Do we have to bring her?" He asked with a voice as cold as Summon Shiva.

Trying hard not to show his irritation, Cloud crossed his arms. "Yes. She's a good fighter if you should get into trouble and this way she stays out of trouble here! We don't need the inhabitants of Rocket Town after us because she stole their materia!"

Yuffie froze and jumped around to face Cloud. "Hey! I wouldn't do that! ...Well, I wouldn't get caught anyway!"

Tifa tried a weak smile. "Then it's settled. Anybody need anything before we leave?"

Rufus frowned as he checked the slots on his shotgun. "I need some strong attack materia."

Tifa turned her fighting glove and removed two stones; "Here. Take these."

Rufus took the two materias she reached him and attached them to his shotgun. "Summon Bahamut and Fire3... Hmm, not bad."

And after receiving Restore, EnemySkill, Bolt3 and a couple of All's, Rufus declared he was ready.

* * *

Cid had drilled Vincent umpteen times about the names of the parts and anything relevant they might run into before the former Turk was allowed to join the awaiting Tifa, Rufus and the impatient Yuffie.

"Alright," Vincent said, "let's get going."

It didn't take long before they encountered several monsters, but nothing that gave them any problems. Vincent hardly said a word, Yuffie hardly kept her mouth shut, and Tifa spent most of the time worrying over what Rufus was brooding about.

But during a rough fight against dragon-like monsters, Vincent straightened and closed his eyes; shape-changing in front of their eyes.

Rufus instinctively stumbled a step back at the sight, and his eyes widened with shock. "What the...?" He began, but had to dodge a monster lashing out after him and forced himself to focus on the fight again. Questions would have to wait.

As victory was theirs, Vincent turned back to his true form and Rufus sighed relived as he placed his shotgun back in it's holster again. He waited until Vincent and Yuffie were slightly ahead, then took a hold of Tifa's wrist. She gazed a little too quickly over at him,and Rufus felt a little annoyed at the fear he saw in her eyes. "That guy..."

"Vincent," Tifa corrected, at least he was going to learn their names.

"Vincent," Rufus repeated,."What...?"

Slowly withdrawing her hand as she gazed down at the ground, Tifa swallowed hard. "Hojo. He did... 'something' to him. Something horrible."

Rufus nodded absently as he gazed at the red-cloaked figure. Imagine a ShinRa army of such power! What possibilities!

Not sure what he was thinking, Tifa still didn't like the fascinated look on Rufus face. She frowned displeased,and cleared her throat to regain his attention. "But Hojo couldn't change his soul and so Vincent decided to fight on the right side."

Rufus glanced over at her and Tifa could have sworn he was smiling, an amused smile at her naiveness, but it seem to miss the usual patronizing touch. It shut her up much faster then any words ever could have and Tifa returned to stare at the ground as they walked on.

Thirty minutes later, Yuffie came running back from her scouting and was grinning widely from ear to ear. "Hey, guys! We lucked out! Two chocobo's up ahead! Seems like we can catch a ride for the rest of the way!"

Rufus frowned. - Chocobos?

Tifa smiled relived. "And the monsters? Not too tough?"

Yuffie shook her head violently. "Nope! But," she punched at thin air, "no monsters are too tough for me!"

Vincent shifted his weight slightly and gazed over at them. "Did anybody bring chocobo greens?"

Rufus got a confused look as Tifa dug into her pockets. - Chocobo greens?

The brunette held four greens triumphantly in her hand. "Always prepared!"

Vincent nodded and began walking towards where Yuffie had spotted the birds. "Me and Yuffie will defeatthe monsters. Tifa, you and ShinRa take care of the chocobos."

Tifa shoved two greens into Rufus hand. "Sure thing!"

Rufus glanced puzzled down at the strange objects but snorted as Tifa gazed quizzically at him, not intending to reveal he had absolutely no idea whatsoever what he was supposed to do with the damn greens!

"What are we waiting for then?" He snapped and motioned for her to take the lead.

Tifa blinked surprised at his angry tone."N-nothing." She avoided his gaze and started walking as well.

With a sigh, Rufus shoved the chocobo-food into his pocket and followed. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a chocobo before! He'd ridden many a chocobo-carriage! It was just... He'd never been around a wild chocobo before...

* * *

As Vincent and Yuffie jumped into a fight with the monsters, Tifa ran towards the two puzzled birds.

"Come on!" She called out to Rufus, who trotted after her with a fair amount of hesitation. The two yellow chocobos warked cheerfully to the humans approaching them, but was clearly ready to run off.

"The greens!" Tifa ordered hastily and held out one to the chocobo closest to her.

Rufus swallowed hard and reached into his pocket and fetched one. "I have to hand it to it?"

Tifa stroke the neck of the chocobo eating of her hand and glanced over at Rufus. "Of course! How else do you plan to hold on to it?"

Rufus saw the other chocobo turning to run off and stuck out his hand. It was pure will power that held him in place when the chocobo warked and used it's sharp beak to eat the green in his hand.

"Bite me and I'll strangle you with your legs!" Rufus sneered quietly to the giant bird and sent Tifa a stiff smile to return the beaming one she sent his way.

"What is taking them so damn long?!" Rufus exclaimed as he was down to feeding the second green to the chocobo who only seemed to inch closer and closer to him.

Tifa glanced worried over at Vincent and Yuffie who were still fighting against the largest monster, and stroke the chocobo absently. "The monsters were obviously a little tougher then Yuffie thought obviously..."

Rufus snorted and jumped slightly when the chocobo warked. "Yuffie is unable to think! To do that; it requires a brain!"

Tifa laughed silently. "She's not that bad! She just... She's impulsive."

Rufus merely snorted again.

It would take another two minutes before the fight was over and Vincent and Yuffie made their way over.

"What the heck took so long?!" Rufus demanded to know while trying to lean inconspicuously away from the clingy animal.

Vincent glanced over at Yuffie, who instantly set course for the chocobo by Tifa. "Young Yuffie here had a couple of problems..."

Rufus rolled his eyes and took a step away from the chocobo hoping it would find more greens in his pockets. "That is exactly why kids shouldn't be out in the battlefield!"

Yuffie jumped around and punched rapidly in the air. "I'm no kid!!!"

Tifa walked over and stood between Yuffie and Rufus, lifting her hands to signal for silence. "Alright, alright. Could we just focus on the reason we're out here? And perhaps even get moving?"

Yuffie crossed her arms with an offended sound and Rufus merely shrugged.

"But I'm not riding with that jerk," the young ninja exclaimed while pointing at Rufus.

Tifa sighed. "You don't have to, Yuffie. You and Vincent share that one and me and Rufus will share this one. Ok? Everybody happy?" She exhaled relived when Yuffie stomped over to where Vincent were already sitting on the chocobo, but froze when she saw the look on Rufus' face. "What?"

He gave a slow shake of his head and took a step back. "I'm not getting on that thing!"

Tifa felt her patience growing dangerously thin. "And why not?" She scratched the chocobos neck, and tilted her head. Waiting.

Rufus crossed his arms tightly and his mouth were a thin line. "I, well, that... "

Tifa jumped up and settled nicely on the chocobos back."Yes?" She demanded to know, steering the chocobo over, noticing how he took a step back.

* * *

Rufus saw how Vincent and Yuffie stared at him, also waiting.

He gazed down and shifted his weight uneasily before admitting in a low voice; "I've never ridden a chocobo before... Okay?"

Tifa smiled gently. Who would have thought it possible? Rufus ShinRa was human after all! "There is a first time for everything, right? Now, I promise you that this is actually quite safer than you strolling around in your trademark suit and drawing all that attention."

Rufus gazed up and found her smiling encouraging to him, and he actually dared to take a step towards the chocobo. "Right... "

Praying the chocobo would stand still, Tifa held out a hand towards him.

He took her hand, but got a doubting look. "Are you sure it can take two people? And how do you know I wont fall off and break my neck?"

Tifa laughed softly and tugged gently at his hand. "You know very well how strong chocobos are, and I know you wont fall off and break your neck as I'm in control of this bird. Tifa Lockhart has never fallen off a chocobo in her entire life!"

Rufus drew a deep breath, hesitated, then jumped up. The chocobo warked a half-hearted objection at a second rider, but couldn't really be bothered to do anything about it. Meanwhile, Rufus felt everything but safe as actually sitting on the bird's back made him realise just how tall it was.

Tifa reached back and took Rufus' hands and placed them on her hips. "Just remember to hold on. Ok?"

Just as Rufus was to object, the chocobo started walking and Tifa giggled as Rufus' arms went around her waist in an iron tight grip.

"Relax. It's not that bad now, is it?" She asked gently after a few minutes of neither falling off to a violent death..

His chin resting lightly on her shoulder, fighting to stay unaffected by seeing the world jump up and down, Rufus swallowed hard. "No. It's worse, actually."

Tifa laughed and set the chocobo off to run along with the other. "How is it that you've never ridden a chocobo?"

Rufus forced himself to focus on something besides the feeling of being shaken to death. "Never had use for one. When I travel it's usually by chopper or boat..." He closed his eyes hard as the chocobo jumped over a ditch. "And I hope by everything sacred that I never have to again!"

Tifa's cheerful laugh actually brought a tiny smile to his lips and Rufus pried his eyes open again, hoping to spot Nibelheim before he embarrassed himself by throwing up!

* * *


	3. May I never see a chocobo or a bonzaitre...

** 3 "May I never see a chocobo or a bonsai-tree again!"**

"Thank the planet..." Rufus mumbled when they could see the town up ahead and sagged slightly with relief.

Tifa laughed. "Just a few minutes more now, Rufus, and you're back on the ground."

He grumbled something and became aware of how his arms ached after hours of being locked in a tense position.

Tifa, on the other hand, seemed quite relaxed where she sat, half-resting against his chest while she was talking merrily to Yuffie. The young ninja sat back to back with Vincent, holding onto the chocobos tail feathers, so she could actually face Tifa during their conversation about materia.

Rufus knew the obnoxious materia-thief would be one of the things he surely wouldn't miss if Meteor would hit him in the head right that moment!

A heartbeat later he vaguely recalled that Tifa had just asked him something. "Sorry, what?"

Tifa repeated her question. "Do we spend the night at the inn or do we set course for Rocket Town? It's more dangerous travelling by night, you know..."

Rufus ignored Yuffie's hollering about nothing being too dangerous for her, and shrugged. "Then we stay the night."

Tifa reported the decision to Vincent and Yuffie, only seconds before the chocobos halted outside the town-gate. Rufus strangled a gasp of surprise when he jumped off; his legs felt like they were bent out of shape and would rather walk their separate ways than straight ahead! He stumbled a few steps to regain his balance. "How do you stand doing that?!"

Yuffie laughed and jumped off as well. "You get used to it! Chocobo riding only gives funny-walk to snobs like you who got no muscles in their legs whatsoever!"

Vincent put his indifferent gaze on Yuffie, a silent warning for her to be quiet.

Tifa sighed resigned, not sure how she would survive an entire night with those two arguing, not to think of the long way back to Rocket Town! "I think you two have to find some way to get along before me and Vincent will..."

Right in the middle of her speech and getting down, the chocobo saw its friend run off and decided to do the same!

With a surprised cry, Tifa lost her balance and fell...

...straight into Rufus' arms and he smirked to her shocked face; "Tifa Lockhart never falls of a chocobo, huh? Isn't that what you said?"

She felt her face flame up and avoided his eyes. "I also said it's a first time for everything..."

Yuffie had just finished waving after the chocobos and turned back to the others. "Well then, what do we do first? Get rooms? Look for parts? Buy materia?"

Vincent halted by the town gate and gazed back at them. "I'll find the parts."

Yuffie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think I'll check out the materia. Just look, I promise!"The silence told of that no one believed her promise, and the young ninja grinned widely.

"Uhm..." Tifa tugged lightly at Rufus' shirt collar, "down?"

He gazed confused at her. "What?"

She pointed down at the ground. "You wanna put me down?"

"Oh!" Rufus helped her find her balance before releasing her and Tifa smiled slightly shy.

"Thanks. For catching me."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it." Watching Rufus walking towards the town gate, Tifa drew a deep, deep breath, and then followed.

* * *

Hours passed and Tifa sat down in the inn's living room, waiting for the others to return. Vincent still hadn't returned with the parts, Yuffie didn't surprise with her absence, but Rufus had disappeared too. Right after paying for the rooms, he had mumbled something, walked out, and Tifa hadn't seen him since. She glanced up as the door opened and sighed relived at the sight of the white coat.

"Rufus, over here," Tifa called out as he was about to head upstairs.

He sauntered over and sat down in the chair by the window. "Where are the other two?" Rufus asked to divert the attention from his own mysterious disappearance, oddly reluctant to reveal how he'd spent the time merely walking around thinking.

Tifa sighed and sipped at her tea. "I don't know. Haven't seen Vincent. And Yuffie, big surprise, hasn't returned either."

The ex-president stroke his hand through his hair and snorted. "How do you survive with them? That girl is just asking for trouble and goth-boy doesn't really appear like Mr Trustworthy himself..."

Tifa placed the cup on the table and gazed honestly over at him. "I trust both Vincent and Yuffie because they both have good hearts and I know they would risk their lives to save any of our group."

Rufus leaned his elbows on the armrest of the chair and let his fingertips meet just below his smirk. "Touching. What about me? Do you trust me? Do I have what it takes to be a part of your little group?"

Tifa heard the obvious mockery in his voice but met the question head on anyway. "I do believe you have a good heart, Rufus ShinRa. Your childhood has hardened you, and that makes it difficult to get close to you. But to answer your question, yes, I trust you."

Rufus let out a laugh. The hard cold laugh Tifa had learn to hate. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned her gaze away as Rufus fastened a cruel glare at her, his voice a harsh sneer.

"You know what, Lockhart? You're so naive it makes me laugh! Always looking for something good in everyone, aren't you? Refusing to believe there is something called pure evil, right? Even when your beloved Cloud started chasing that Ancient, you forced yourself to like her, didn't you? Forced yourself to see her good sides, her importance to this world compared to insignificant you. Even in the eyes of your childhood friend."

He could taste her pain as Tifa spun around to glare at him with hot tears in her eyes. "You, Rufus ShinRa, can be a real jerk sometimes!"

Rufus gave a slight nodding greeting, "I certainly try." Yet he shifted uneasily under her tear-loaded stare and cleared his throat. "Maybe we should check on Vincent and Yuffie?"

Tifa sniffled quietly. "We agreed on gathering here, it would do no good if we run around and they come here."

Rufus nodded, and a silence fell over them. Minutes passed and Rufus couldn't take it any more. "Listen, Tifa, I..."Suddenly the door to the inn was kicked in. Rufus and Tifa jumped to their feet, just to see several soldiers come running in, dressed in uniforms neither had seen before.

"Rufus ShinRa-imposter!" The leader called out, every soldier aimed their guns at Rufus and Tifa, "you are hereby under arrest in the name of our new president!"

Rufus eyes narrowed with anger and he took a step forward, and would have continued if not for Tifa taking a hold of his arm. "The new president?! Who the hell is the so-called 'new president'? Who dares call me an imposter?!"

The soldiers glanced nervously at each other as some of the old awe for the ShinRa President remained.

"Y-you will find out soon enough!" The leader snapped and his eyes widened when Rufus suddenly aimed at him with his shotgun.

"Why don't you humour me and tell me now?" Rufus insisted coldly.

The leader-soldiers eyes flickered, then he smirked. "Please don't make this any more difficult then it has to be, 'Mr ShinRa'. Come quietly and no one will get hurt."

Rufus frowned but then Tifa called out his name and he turned around to see Tifa in the grip of a soldier with a knife against her throat. The ex-president considered his options, ignoring Tifa's pleads for him not to do as they said.

What seemed like an eternity passed, then Rufus' shotgun sank and he sighed. "Fine. You got me. All of you bad soldiers against little me."

A soldier jumped forward and snatched Rufus' shotgun before darting into safety as the leader answered. "Not entirely, 'Mr ShinRa'. The president ordered the capture of all four!"

Rufus glanced over at the pale Tifa. - All four? He thought, - who's after both me and Strife's gang? He made sign for the soldier to release Tifa and the leader blinked surprised then the soldier automatically obeyed. Tifa stumbled forward and into Rufus' arms, drawing shivering breaths as the memory of the sharp knife against her throat haunted her. The ex-president held one protective arm around her shoulders as he walked towards the door and the soldiers parted to let him pass and followed safely behind them.

Clutching his shirt, Tifa gazed up at Rufus' calm face and forced her trembling lips to obey. "What are we going to do?!"

He didn't look like he'd heard her words, but then Rufus replied, "We'll go along. Nice and quietly. Then we'll meet the new president."

Tifa swallowed hard at his cold words and felt unease spread through her. "Rufus..." She pleaded, but knew she might as well have spoken to the wind or the sky.

* * *

They were lead up to the Nibelheim mansion, both Tifa and Rufus glanced confused over at each other, but said nothing. "Wait here, while I inform the President!" The high-ranking soldier said as they stood in the great hall, and sauntered in a door on their left.

A few moments passed, then the soldier returned. "The President will see you now."

Rufus clenched his fists and took the lead towards the room. "Oh, goodie, I was worried!"

Just as he reached the door, he heard a voice say; "yes, time to get your water, isn't it? Yeees!"

That voice! Rufus recognized that voice! His slammed up the door and marched into the room. "Heidegger! What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

Heidegger, who stood bent over a plant on his desk, blinked wide-eyed at Rufus, then glared at the horrified leader-soldier, who stuttered; "I-I'm sorry, sir. I d-didn't know..."

Heidegger waved him to silence and straightened. "The man who calls himself Rufus ShinRa, finally we get to meet! I think you should show some more respect for the new president, don't you?"

Tifa stared horrified at Rufus as he marched over and slammed his hands down on the desk, causing Heidegger to fall back into his chair. "Who the hell died and made you president?!" Rufus couldn't believe this!

"Actually," Heidegger said, signalling for the soldiers to leave them and grinned as the door closed behind them, "you did."

Rufus leaned slightly forward, barely able to keep from attacking the fat toad that grinned to him.

"After you so tragically died in the, ah, unfortunate meeting with Weapon, we found the letter that named me as your follower," Heidegger explained, "and despite the pain of my loss, I knew I had to respect your last wish!"

Rufus sneered with fury and straightened with a jerk. "You bastard! I wrote no such thing!"

Heidegger shrugged and stroke a finger over the delicate leaves of the plant on the desk. "The former ShinRa soldiers doesn't know that. I merely waved the letter, sobbed some noble words over you, and they've followed me blindly ever since!"

Rufus flung an arm out towards the door, causing Tifa to jump, "all I have to do is tell them! And I'll have you executed! To be the President of ShinRa Inc takes a hell of a lot more then talking to a frigging plant!"

Heidegger's eyes narrowed with anger and he moved the plant a little further away from the furious Rufus; "It's a Bonsai-tree! They're small pieces of art!"

Rufus slammed his hands down on the desk again, leaning forward with a threatening look. "And you, Heidegger, is a big piece of nothing!"

The fat man got up with a cold stare as Rufus straightened to face him. "They wouldn't believe you. The highest ranking soldiers saw the exploration and no one could have survived that! Which reminds me to ask you just how you did that, later, but as I said; Rufus ShinRa is dead. Rumours started swirling about an imposter that teamed up with Cloud Strife and his team. It didn't take much for the soldiers to think you really were an imposter; Rufus ShinRa would never work for Cloud Strife!"

Rufus clenched his jaw and crossed his arms. "I'm not working for him. I'm after Sephiroth and Strife happen to be heading the same way."

Heidegger caressed his Bonsai again and shrugged with a grin. "Try convincing the soldiers of that, and they'll shoot you for dishonouring the memory of their former president! Gyah hah haaa!"

At that moment, Rufus ran out of self-restraint and threw out a punch that sent Heidegger slamming against the wall, but in turn also caused four soldiers to run into the room and restrain him from doing anything else. Heidegger felt his sore chin and glared at the furious Rufus while fighting his way up to sit in his chair again.

"Let them have Valentines old room!" Heidegger ordered and the soldiers dragged the two out of the room.

* * *

Being shoved, pushed and threatened, Rufus and Tifa walked down into the basement and into the room where Cloud and the others once had found Vincent in his coffin. Only now the room was completely empty. And cold. And dark! The door slammed shut after the soldiers and Rufus slammed a hand at the door in frustration. "Damn him!"

Tifa rubbed her arm where one of the soldiers had held a little too hard and sighed. "With friends like that, who needs enemies..."

Rufus walked over to the wall opposite of the door and sank down to sit on the floor and lean against it. "He never was my friend!"

Tifa watched him silently for a while, then walked over and sank down beside him. "I wonder where Vincent and Yuffie are..."

Gazing over at her, Rufus realised he'd forgotten all about them in the middle of everything. "If Heidegger had them, he would have said so."

Feeling a tiny hope, Tifa met Rufus' eyes. "You think so?"

Moving his gaze to stare at the door, Rufus sighed. "I think so..."

Time passed and after spending hours of searching in vain for a way out, they'd ended up with sitting on the cold floor again and Rufus noticed Tifa had pulled her knees up to her chest, had her arms around her legs, and was fighting to repress shivers.

"Here..." He leaned slightly forward and began pulling of his coat.

Tifa quickly reached out to prevent his action and shook her head. "No, then you'll freeze!"

Rufus snorted and tried unsuccessfully to shake off her hands, his coat had slid down to his elbows and left him unable to raise his hands. "Not very likely! Besides, I could drop this and my shirt and still be more dressed then you."

Deciding not to examine if that was a criticism to her clothes, Tifa jerked his coat back on him. "I said; forget it! I'm not taking it!"

Rufus rolled his eyes and counted to ten. "But you're freezing your tail off!"

Tifa stared defiantly at the door and muttered; "am not."

"Yes, you are!" Rufus insisted and added a little softer; "take the damn coat. I'll be fine."

Tifa glanced over at him and this time she smiled. "Thank you, Rufus, but I'm not taking it. It's your coat, so you shouldn't freeze."

Cursing silently over female stubbornness and pride, Rufus sat silently for a while, getting increasingly annoyed at how Tifa was obviously shivering. "That's it!" He finally exclaimed, pulling off his coat, before he placed one arm behind her back, the other under her knees, and lifted her up to sit in front of him.

Tifa yelped in surprise and tried to push him away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Yanking her back to rest against his chest, Rufus placed the coat over her and locked one arm around her waist, over her arms, preventing her from squirming away. "This way both of us gets the coat! Okay?"

Tifa suddenly fell still. "Oh." She blinked into the darkness, feeling more helpless in his embrace than any imprisonment Heidegger ever could provide!

Rufus felt how she stopped struggling, but wasn't sure if he should remove his arm; knowing if she would keep insisting on freezing to death, he probably would bind, gag and throw the coat over her!

Tifa fidgeted nervously for a moment, but made no attempts to escape. A minute later, she felt him ease up on his death grip around her waist and sigh; his breath caressing her neck. It took everything in her not to jump to her feet.

* * *

Time passed and suddenly she felt him shift slightly behind her. Tifa sent a worried glance back at him. "Something wrong?"

Rufus shook his head with tired smile. "No, just figured I'd get comfortable as it seems we're going to be here for some time."

Tifa gazed back at the door, realising he probably was right. She relaxed against him and settled comfortably, only moving to arrange the coat slightly to cover his feet as well. "So..." Tifa said after a while, "what's your favourite colour?"

Rufus blinked surprised and glanced down at her, not sure he heard the question right. "What?"

Peeking back over her shoulder, Tifa smiled embarrassed. "You said it yourself, you know. It seems like we're might be stuck in here for a while, so why not 20 questions?"

Rufus laughed silently and shrugged. "Okay. Why not. Uhm, favourite colour? That would be... blue." He nodded satisfied at his own answer and gave her a light squeeze. "You?"

Tifa unknowingly snuggled closer against Rufus in search of more warmth and leaned her head to his chest, feeling his chin close to her temple. "My favourite colour is... white, I think."

Rufus could almost have guessed it before she answered. White, the ultimate colour of goodness. "My turn," he said, pondering for a question that actually interested him. "Favourite prank?"

Betting she'd never preformed one in her entire life, Rufus lifted an eyebrow as she glanced puzzled up at him. "I haven't... I mean," she began, then turned back to stare at the door. "Well, I did... Not that it's my favourite prank. It's not nice playing tricks on people, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah," Rufus interrupted, actually curious now. "Out with it!"

Tifa began a futile attempt to stroke away some dirt on the white coat. "When we were at the Gold Saucer... I really don't know what came into me, but... Cloud and Aeris went out... on a date... or something..."

Despite her light tone, Rufus sensed a vulnerable side to her story and decided to wait for Tifa to continue and not push her.

"My favourite place on the Saucer is the game room, and so I went there. To forget. And I won this... frog. A live one, that is." Tifa admitted, her face turning an interesting colour of red by the memory. "I... Well... I put it in her bed... Aeris' bed..."

There was a short silence after her words, then Rufus broke out laughing. He laughed like he couldn't remember the last time he had. Tifa couldn't help herself but to giggle along, happy for the warm laugh her 'dark' secret caused.

"Aeris woke up the entire hotel with her screaming that night," she said mirthfully, going over to fidgeting with Rufus' shirtsleeve. Rufus automatically turned his hand and took hers in his, braiding their fingers as he shook his head cheerfully.

"Never knew you had it in you, Tifa."

Staring at their hands, seeing how he stroke his thumb over her skin, Tifa swallowed hard. "Such fiendishly clever frog winning skills?"

Rufus shrugged lightly and released her hand with a slight smile. "Such evil."

Tifa glanced back at his taunting look and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not. Unless someone annoys me." She saw to her satisfaction that her words lured forth another laugh from Rufus and turned back to gaze at the door. "Anyway, my turn to ask a question, Mr ShinRa!"

* * *

Tifa shifted slightly, and drew a deep breath, realising she'd fallen asleep. Forcing her eyes open, she found herself cuddled up in the arms of the sleeping Rufus. The two prisoners nicely snuggled close against each other. Tifa sat half-drowsing, listening to the steady beat of his heart, and wondered if Cloud was worried. If he had noticed she hadn't returned at all! She stroke a hand up Rufus' chest and glanced up at his sleeping face. He was quite handsome when he wasn't so cold and distant. Tifa suddenly wanted to stroke a finger over his lips to see if they were as soft as they looked, but then blushed and withdrew her hand. Resting her head to his chest again, she gazed blankly into the darkness.

"And a good morning to you too," Rufus mumbled.

Tifa started as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie-jar."Uhm, m-morning? I mean, you think it's morning?" She said quickly, too embarrassed to even wonder if he'd noticed her act. Rufus shrugged and Tifa became more and more aware of just how physically close they were. "W-we should find out. Maybe t-there is some way out we missed to see, o-or something..." She stuttered and felt her face burn as she pushed herself away.

Rufus felt her tense and frowned slightly, not quite awake and not quite ready to give up the warmth supplied by having Tifa close. "Hey," he took a hold of her wrists, and turned her to face him, "what's wrong?"

Tifa stared wide-eyed at him and made a feeble effort to free her hands. "N-nothing. Nothing!"

Her act merely brought her closer and Rufus inhaled slowly as he saw her flushed cheeks and the look in her eyes; fear, pride, but also something cautiously inviting. He released her left wrist and tryingly placed his hand on her cheek, recognizing how she froze, her wine-coloured eyes becoming quizzically despite their innocence. A man could actually get drunkenly dizzy if he gazed too long or too deep into those eyes.

Tifa unknowingly held her breath as she felt his hand slide behind her neck and gently urge her closer, and yet she found herself giving in.

Rufus tilted his head slightly and leaned forward, forgetting all about being betrayed and their uncertain faith. He felt her hand stroking up his chest and merely hesitated for second before moving close enough to taste her lips, a sudden wave of heat flared up between them, but then both gazed quickly over at the door as a loud crash was heard outside.

Rufus jumped to his feet, and pulled up Tifa to stand behind him. "We've got company."

"Is it Cloud?" Tifa took a hold of his arm while staring suspiciously at the door.

Rufus frowned slightly as he was unable to identify the voices outside the door. "I don't know... Could be."

He made sign for her to back away and went into a fighting stance.

Seconds passed in agonizing tension, then the door opened and light entered the darkness along with a familiar voice. "Cloud! Barret! They're here! I told you they were here!"

Tifa let out a small cry of relief and ran forward. "Yuffie!"

Rufus relaxed slightly at the sight of the ninja, but didn't let his fists sink. "Where's Valentine?"

Yuffie gazed surprised over at him. "He's not with you?"

Tifa felt herself grow ice cold and gazed nervously at Rufus. "You think...?"

"I think we should get the hell out of here! Where have you been anyway, Buffy?" The ex-president grabbed his coat and set course for the open door.

The young ninja jumped agitated with clenched fists. "It's 'Yuffie'! And for your information; I saw you two get captured and went to get help!"

And at that moment, Cloud and Barret came running.

"Tifa! You ok?" Cloud exclaimed as he halted in front of her, placing a worried hand on her shoulder.

Tifa gave a warm smile and nodded. "I'm fine, Cloud." A thoughtful look followed. "But... if Vincent isn't with you... Where is he?"

Rufus snorted and pulled his coat back on. "What's that, Strife? Oh no, don't worry about me! I'm fine!"

He waved off Cloud's annoyed expression and glanced around in the dark hall. "I'm just going to wrap Heideggers plant around his fat neck!"

Then Cait Sith appeared in the door to the library, and said in a silent voice; "Hey... fellas... over here. I found him."


	4. We're going where!

**4. "We're going where?"**

The four trotted over to follow the toy cat into the room. It was easy conclude how this had once been a library that was now partly reshaped into a laboratory. In a tank, filled with green fluid, they saw the unconscious Vincent.

Tifa gasped horrified as she ran forward.

"Dear planet," she said with a tear-strained voice. "Who would...?"

Rufus, the only one halting in the door way, did not answer. Heidegger must have thought the same as he had upon seeing the powers within the dark man. Imagine an army filled with Vincent Valentines powers...

Cloud studied the control panel and frowned. "We have to open it... Somehow..."

Tifa placed a hand on the glass, studying Vincent's face, barely daring to speak her thoughts out loud. "Is he alive...?"

Everyone stared silently at the tank, the only noise was the oxygen bubbles inside the tank, and a moment later, Cloud cleared his throat. "Of course he is! Now... How does this damn thing work?!"

He rubbed his neck in frustration while Barret glanced down at the control panel over his shoulder. "I say we let it rain bullets. That usually get things right!"

Cait Sith came wobbling over and pushed them aside. "Are you crazy?! There must be some mechanism here..." He began examining the different buttons.

Everybody jumped as a loud hiss was suddenly heard from the tank.

"Cait!" Cloud warned, "what did you do?!"

The toy cat waved its hands confused and wobbled over. "I-I'm not quite sure... but I think..."

The words faded as the green liquid was drained from the tank and Cloud walked over to gently move Tifa aside. His hand was actually shaking as he pushed the handle on the tank and opened it, catching Vincent as he fell forward.

Tifa stood in front of the unconscious man and pulled back his wet hair with both her hands. "Vincent...? Can you hear me?"

Without his bandana and shirt, Vincent looked painfully human.

"Vincent...?" Tifa could have broken out in a relived cry when Vincent suddenly drew in a deep breath and began coughing.

"Yeah!" Barret exclaimed, receiving a startled look from Rufus.

Cloud helped Vincent out of the tank as the former turk stumbled forward, absently pushing Cloud away before sinking down on his knees, while still coughing up the fluid from his lungs. Tifa kneeled down beside him and stroke his cold and damp back. "That's it, Vincent. Come back to us."

Seeing him shiver and fight for air, Rufus suddenly felt sick for having thought the same thoughts as Heidegger obviously had acted on.

Vincent forced his eyes open and only years of practice allowed him to will himself calm. His sight was blurry and he felt like throwing up, but forced the feeling away. Drawing a final shivering breath, he raised his head slightly, meeting Tifa's worried eyes. "You should not have come for me," Vincent said, his voice barely audible.

"We never leave a friend behind," Cloud said, kneeling beside him as well.

Tifa nodded, and stroke away a wet lock of Vincents hair from his face.

* * *

"Not to be a party-break here," Rufus muttered, turning away, "but shouldn't we get out of here before reinforcements arrive?"

Barret snorted and glared over at the ex-president. "I never thought I would hear myself say this, but the brat is right. We should shake a leg."

Cloud nodded and placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Can you walk?"

Everybody started as Yuffie suddenly came running into the room again, carrying a big bundle. "Look what I found!" She exclaimed proudly and dumped it in front of Cloud; Vincent's shirt, cape and gun, along with Rufus' and Tifa's weapons.

Vincent quickly took a hold of his shirt and managed to stand up on unstable legs.

"Here," Tifa offered and reached out to help him on with the shirt.

Vincent jerked away from her touch and shook his head. "I'll manage."

Blinking confused, Tifa let her hands sink. "Okay..." She glanced over as someone nudged her shoulder and numbly accepted her fighting gloves that Rufus handed her.

"Come on," Cloud said quietly, "Red is waiting outside Nibelheim with chocobos..."

Refusing to accept any help, Vincent followed the others as he struggled to stay conscious. Tifa kept throwing quick, worried glances back at him, not understanding why he wouldn't let anyone help him. The Restore materia had gotten him up on his feet again, but it could not heal a tampered mind.

As they walked up the whirling stairs, Rufus finally got a chance to think about what had almost happened before their rescue. He gazed over at Tifa, who seemed too occupied worrying over the ghost of a man rather then to take notice of being watched herself. She was a pretty girl, no arguments there. And how she could stay so naive after living in this world was a mystery to him! Rufus sighed quietly, wondering what else could possibly go wrong.

* * *

They had just reached the bottom of the stairs in the main hall, when out of nowhere, a grenade exploded right in front of them.

Rufus hit to floor hard and felt the air being knocked out of him. Shaking the dizziness off, he jumped to his feet and saw Cloud, Yuffie and Barret doing the same. The ex-president whirled around, only now to see six soldiers in Heidegger-uniforms firing at them.

Rufus dodged the heaviest assault, but bit back a groan of surprise as he felt a bullet graze his shoulder, and fired back simultaneously with Barret.

"Head for the door!" Cloud shouted through the gun-fire. Yuffie and Cait Sith run for their lives.

Mentally cursing child-ninjas and toy-cats for cowardliness, Rufus fired a shot and took a few steps back before firing again. He saw Barret and Vincent doing the same, and Cloud throwing Ice3 at the soldiers, causing two of the soldiers to collapse. But then the soldier in the front threw another grenade and Rufus knew he was unable to avoid it.

The explosion blocked out every other sound to his ears and he felt himself getting flung through the air; hitting the floor even harder than the last time. Battling fiercely against the urge to throw up, Rufus fought his way up on his knees, only to have his gaze fall upon a figure a few meters from him.

Tifa was lying face down on the floor, but he quickly noticed the growing pond of blood underneath her. Blindly firing at the soldiers, Rufus stumbled and ran over to her. "Tifa!"

He fired a final shot before lowering the shotgun and concentrated on the unconscious figure on the floor. "Tifa...?"

Rufus placed the shotgun in its holster and carefully turned her around, paling at the sight of the blood that was pouring from the deep wound in her stomach. "Oh man... This is not good... not good at all..."

He numbly fumbled forward Restore, and threw a Cure3, exhaling relived as the wound closed. "Tifa? Come on, wake up!"

Cloud threw another Bolt3 at the soldiers, stumbling backwards along with Barret and Vincent who both fired non-stop, but then saw Rufus kneeling over the blood-soaked Tifa.

The ex-president heard Cloud call out for Tifa, and quickly gathered her up in his arms, setting course for the main door.

* * *

Rufus held the limp Tifa close as he backed away towards the door, letting Barret, Vincent and Cloud do the fighting. The ground shook as the wrath of Ifrit was released, and Rufus sighed relived when they finally slammed the door behind them and had free passage to the town gate.

"Tifa!" Cloud exclaimed and ran over, feeling the ice cold fear that he'd lost her too.

Rufus swallowed hard as he gazed down at all the blood that still covered her. "She'll survive." He flinched back a step as Cloud reached out to take Tifa from him. "No! I'll... I'll take her."

Cloud shook his head in objection. "To hell with you, ShinRa! I'll take care of her, she's my friend!"

Rufus eyes narrowed and he lifted his chin slightly. "You'll take care of her? Like you made sure nothing happened to that Ancient? Right!" He saw how Cloud paled under the harsh words and turned to walk towards the town gate.

Raw pain shot through Cloud at the memory of Aeris and the self-blame for him not being able to protect her, for being too late, returned. He drew a shivering breath and would have stormed after Rufus if a gentle hand had not landed on his shoulder. Cloud gazed over at the tired face of Vincent.

"Let him go. He'll take care of her."

Cloud shook his head and clenched his fists, sneering "He has no right!"

Vincent put on his bandanna and corrected his blood red cape. "I think Rufus ShinRa only has Tifa's best at heart. You have nothing to fear from him."

The former turk then followed towards the town gate and Barret scratched his neck. "I'm not so sure..."

* * *

It was common knowledge that chocobos weren't of the smartest species, but the bird made no move whatsoever to disobey Rufus ShinRa, and Red wondered if the chocobo could feel the ex-presidents determination.

The giant cat suddenly had his answer as to how Rufus had survived the encounter with Weapon; he simply refused to die. If there was one man able to set his will over anything else, including death, it would be Rufus ShinRa.

Only now his face was pale with worry as he held the unconscious Tifa in front of him.

"You'd better be alright, Lockhart, or I'll never forgive you," Rufus mumbled, the minutes feeling like hours, and the hours felt like days. When they finally reached Rocket Town, there was something wrong in the air.

Yuffie pointed out tire tracks to and from the town. Lots of tire tracks. "Hey, guys... Seems like we just missed a major party here!"

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked confused, struggling to keep his chocobo still.

The young ninja jumped off to point at the tracks and let her bird run off. "See? ShinRa trucks!"

Rufus froze and hastily gazed over at Rocket Town. "The Highwind..." He said in a low voice, "we were just a decoy. Heidegger was after the Highwind all along, that's why he captured us. He knew you would come to the rescue, leaving the Highwind and her crew unguarded..."

Cloud's eyes darted over to the town as well, easily recognizing that the airship was gone. "Cid!" He set the chocobo in a wild run for Rocket Town, quickly followed by the others.

The few people out of their houses froze at the sight of Cloud and his party and a suffocating silence followed them on their way to Cid's house.

Rufus cautiously glanced around, refusing to be surprised by soldiers again. "We're too late," he stated silently.

Cloud sent him an annoyed glare. "Everybody stay sharp. They might have left someone behind as a welcome-home committee."

Rocket Town laid ghostly still as they made their way and finally halted outside Cid's silent house.

"Ready?" Cloud asked and everybody nodded. When Cloud reached out to open the door, someone pulled it open from the inside, causing the party to jump into fighting positions. 

Rufus clutched Tifa a little closer as he backed up a few steps.

Shera's brown eyes widened in horror as she found herself staring into Barret's gun arm and instinctively lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle a shriek. Cloud quickly shoved away the gun at the well-known sight of the woman, putting away the sword as well, attempting to calm her down. "Shera! What's happened? What's with the tire-tracks? Where's the Highwind?"

Letting her shivering hand fall, Shera's brown eyes watered with tears. "They came right after you left. Suddenly the entire town was filled with trucks and soldiers... Captain knew they were after the Highwind, and told me and Rain to stay indoors while he talked to them. I tried to stop him, Cloud, I really did..."

Silent tears fell to the ground as she remembered her goodbye with the captain, and Cloud placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Shera... We'll get him back. Don't worry about Cid. You know how tough he is. He'll be fine. Don't you worry."

Rufus frowned slightly. - Who were 'they' and who was this Rain? He cleared his throat and stared directly at Cloud. "Maybe we should continue this chat inside?"

Cloud's gaze fell on the unconscious Tifa in the arms of his hated enemy and sighed resigned as he looked over at Shera again. "Yeah..." He gently guided the shivering Shera inside and the others quickly followed.

* * *

Rufus gently laid Tifa down on the bed and watched her for a few seconds. He suddenly found himself stroking away a lock of her hair from her face. Snapping out of his daze, he reached over for the Phoenix Down Yuffie had brought but found himself hesitating. The crushed feathers of a Phoenix bird was strong enough to wake a person from the deepest coma, and only in the rare, fatal, occasion did fail to work. Rufus drew a deep breath, then threw the precious cure.

He watched in silence as a few sparks of colour appeared and drizzled down on Tifa. A heartbeat passed in the dead silent room. Then another. Then she slowly opened her eyes and he exhaled relived.

Tifa blinked in drowsy confusion. "Rufus...?"

Rufus took her seeking hand and nodded. "it's me. You took a bullet, Lockhart, but you're back in Rocket Town now. You should get some sleep."

Tifa sighed satisfied at the comfort of his warm hand, but then got a worried frown. She forced her tired eyes open and glanced up at Rufus again. "Cloud...? Vincent...?"

"Everybody made it back here just fine. You were the one who got hit." Rufus interrupted, deciding to let her rest before she got the news about Mr Highwind himself. "Sleep now." He watched her fight against her weariness, still filled with questions, and so he sat down on the bed beside her while still holding her hand. "Rest and you can ask all the questions you want later. I promise to tell you everything you want to know, ok?"

Rufus saw a ever so small smile on her lips as Tifa's eyes closed.

"D'you promise...?" She mumbled,

He nodded. "I promise." Only then did he see and feel her drift off, this time into a natural, re-charging sleep. Watching her for a little while, he then lifted her hand to his lips before gently placing it by her side and quietly left the room.

A low discussion was heard from the living room. Rufus halted in the doorway and frowned annoyed as nobody even appeared to notice him. Cloud stood talking to Shera, who'd sunk down on a chair and did her best to explain what had happened, while the others stood slightly dispersed around in the room. The ex-president leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, finally letting his mind catch up with everything that had happened.

Heidegger was rapidly gathering the pieces of the ShinRa empire in a surprisingly clever manner. It was way too smart to be his thinking alone, someone else was behind him again, no doubt. Rufus shifted uneasily, too deep in thought to remember how the shoulder he was now leaning against the door frame was actually grazed by a bullet back in Nibelheim.

To use him, Tifa and Vincent as bait to lure the others away from Rocket Town also required more cunning thinking then Heidegger was capable of. Who was really behind all of this?

* * *

A few minutes later, Cloud turned towards the others and sighed. "They're heading for Midgar..."

Rufus shifted again, not quite liking the nervous feeling he got at the thought of returning to where he almost were killed by that damned WEAPON. "And how do you expect to enter? Heidegger must have the entrances blocked, and they know you're coming!" He finally straightened, taking the pressure off the wounded shoulder and met the eyes of everyone in turn.

No. Not everyone, Rufus noticed. Where was Vincent?

Barret got up from his chair with a threatening look and clenched his fist. "Whadya saying? You ain't gonna help?! I'm sure you had dozens of sneak-ways in and out of Midgar as a back-up in case we decided to crash in on y'all!"

Rufus snorted offended and stuck his chin out as he flicked back a lock of his hair. "Hah! I would never sneak about as a common criminal, unlike you! And as for the possible routes I do know into that city, so does Heidegger. That piss ant used to work for me, remember?" He glared at Barret and this caused Cloud to quickly step in between them.

"Alright. Point taken. But we still need to get into Midgar!" The former SOLDIER gave them each a warning look. "Any ideas as to how were going to achieve that goal?"

There was a short silence, then a tiny voice spoke up. "I know a way..."

Everybody turned to gaze at the woman in the door. Rufus frowned suspiciously as this was a face he did not know. "Who's that?"

The woman fidgeted nervously."My n-name is Rain, Mr ShinRa... I used to work as a waitress in Midgar."

Shera came over and placed a protective arm around her shoulders, meeting Rufus eyes with a clear, silent message for him to behave.

The ex-president snorted and gesticulated faintly. "And you think this route is somehow miraculously overseen by the ShinRa troops?"

Feeling a little braver, Rain met his eyes as she nodded. "Its been used for years and years by smugglers and the ShinRa guards has never come near it once." She finally had to look away from his arrogant gaze, still feeling that lifetime-taught awe for the ShinRa presidents.

Cloud glanced around at the others, seeing it as their only option. "What do you say?" He asked while ignoring Yuffie's suggestion for a head-on attack.

Barret shrugged. "We ain't got much other choice."

Red lifted his head and nodded slowly. "I say we do it."

"Yupp. All or nothing!" Cait Sith nodded as well.

Cloud turned to Rufus and raised his eyebrows.

The ex-president shifted uneasily, feeling the eyes of everyone on him. "Alright! Fine! Whatever!" He muttered and crossed his arms defensively.

Cloud gazed back at Rain and gave a tiny smile. "Okay then, smuggler route it is."


	5. Dear Planet, I can't belive I did THAT!

**5. "Dear Planet, I can't believe I did THAT!"**

They decided to stay the night in Rocket Town to give Tifa and Vincent a chance to recover. Tifa insisted on joining the others at the inn, determined not to bother Shera in her already worried state. But as the night came, she was unable to fall asleep and after hours of tossing and turning she decided to take a walk.

The stars seemed so distant now that Meteor lit up the sky in its ever closing race towards earth and bringing the end of everything with it. Tifa wrapped her arms around herself in a unknown attempt to rid herself of the chill she felt inside and let her gaze fall to the ground as she walked restlessly without any real destination.

Rocket Town had fallen completely still, not even a bird could be heard, and it could almost seem as if the monsters too had disappeared in a futile attempt to escape Meteor. Everything was dead quiet.

"Its a little dangerous for a midnight stroll, don't you think?" A voice suddenly said.

Tifa jumped around with a startled shriek to see Rufus leaning his shoulder against a tree with his arms crossed.

"I-I wasn't... What... You should talk!" She finally managed to stutter and gave him a furious look.

Rufus laughed silently. "Hey, I simply followed you."

Tifa forced herself calm again and walked over. "You followed me?"

She wasn't too sure what to make out of that. Suddenly the memory of what had happened between them in Nibelheim surfaces and a deep blush flushed her cheeks, luckily it was probably too dark for him to notice. She hoped anyway.

Rufus nodded and glanced up at Meteor. "I figured you either was sleep-walking or sneaking out to meet a Heidegger-soldier to tattle on us."

Tifa's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in fury. "How... how dare you! I would never betray Cloud and the others! Just because you could do something like that doesn't mean that others would!"

She clenched her fists as she shook with anger, barely containing herself from slapping him for the mere nerve of accusing her of something so horrible. Her anger and harsh words didn't seem to have any affect on him whatsoever though, as Rufus merely glanced up at the sky.

* * *

"Its actually quite pretty if you look at it..." He said silently,

It took several seconds before Tifa replied. "What?"

Rufus glanced over at her before he nodded towards Meteor. "Its kinda amazing to look at, don't you think?"

Tifa blinked confused before she slowly gazed up at it. On its death-bringing way towards earth, Meteor had a blazing tail and numerous colours playing around it. It was beautiful in all its deadliness. Like a poisonous flower. Tifa's face softened in amazement and wonder, hypnotized as a deer caught in the headlights of the death-bringing vehicle.

"Death comes in so many shapes," she said silently, noticing how Rufus gazed over at her, yet kept her eyes on Meteor. "You never know... It comes in the shape of a friend... as a foe... or as a complete stranger. The only thing you 'do' know is it will come, eventually. Death can never be defeated." She finally gazed over at Rufus and apologized with a weak smile; "I'm rambling... I'm sorry."

He turned slightly to lean his back against the tree as he reached out a hand towards her.

Hesitating, Tifa took his hand rather nervously and allowed him to pull her closer to stand in front of him, not quite sure why her heart began racing.

Rufus met her uncertain eyes and gave a slight smile. "I knew you were no spy."

Tifa's eyes widened with wonder and she lifted her chin proudly. "I would never betray the others! I would rather die then fail them! Nothing could make me turn sides! Nothing!"

She was surprised to see the absence of any reaction from Rufus and fell silent.

The ex-president eventually let out something reminding of a silent laugh and released her hand. "The worst part is that you actually mean it! Are you sure you didn't come complete with wings and a halo as well, Miss Lockhart?"

Tifa smiled impishly and raised a cocky eyebrow. "Ah, but you forget about my evil sides, Mr ShinRa, thereby running the risk of meeting a frog in the late hours!"

Rufus broke out in a surprised and true laugh. "Oh my, will I ever dare approach my bed again?!"

He raised his hand just as Tifa also reached out to stroke away that very lock of his fiery hair which had fallen in his face. Rufus automatically took her hand.

Tifa's eyes darted up to meet his and neither moved for several seconds. Suddenly she remembered how she wondered how his lips felt and this time Tifa reached out and stroke two fingers over them, the temptation too hard to resist.

* * *

Rufus numbly released her and stroke his hand over her cheek, letting it slide behind her neck while allowing himself to get intoxicated by her wine-coloured eyes this time.

In return, he felt her stroke her hands up his chest, how they met behind his neck, causing Tifa to lean a little closer to him and she lifted her face up towards his as he moved down to meet her lips.

The first brushing touch sent shivers through them both and lead to a deeper kiss.

Rufus let his other arm go around Tifa's waist.

At that moment Tifa was sure her knees was giving in but still let one hand run through his hair as she intensely responded to him. Time and place faded, until finally Tifa withdrew and Rufus made no attempt to prevent her. She gently pushed herself out of his embrace and tired to gather her reeling mind; "We should... I think... get some sleep. Alone! Uhm, I mean... We're going to Midgar tomorrow..."

Rufus glanced over at her and smiled. "Yeah... "

He automatically flicked back his hair and made sign for her to take the lead back to the inn. Tifa gave him a quick, nervous smile and then forced her feet to work and unsteadily started on the way back, followed by a strangely silent Rufus ShinRa.

Closing the door silently behind him, Rufus halted for a few seconds, then let out a heavy sigh as he walked over to his bed. Luckily they got separate rooms in this inn. He really didn't feel like talking to any of the others, and sat down on the bed. Confusing thoughts troubled his mind and a new kind of restlessness had come over him.

Wringing of his jacket, Rufus walked over to hang it up and caught his reflection in the mirror. He dropped the jacket and walked closer to study his reflection, driven by some unknown force. That face represented everything he was; cold, arrogant and distant. Rufus remembered he hadn't always been like that. Most of his life, granted, but not always.

He sighed again and let his fingertips meet their reflection next to his mirrored face.

What was he going to do? Rebuild ShinRa? The ex-president knew that would be no easy task, but then again that was what he liked. A good challenge! There was only one slight problem; Meteor would probably kill them all. That was if Sephiroth didn't wipe them out first.

Rufus let his hand fall and stared blankly at his own blue eyes, remembering a pair of deep wine coloured eyes. He didn't know what came over him, but right there and then she made it feel damn right!

Turning away to walk back to the bed, Rufus shed his long coat as well and threw it in the direction of his jacket. Tifa Lockhart was like a constant irritation to him! She had the looks that made men stare after her when she passed them, a decent working mind, and was an over-qualified contestant for the Miss Goodie two shoes-title!

Rufus sat down on his bed and fell back as he placed his hands behind his neck while staring at the ceiling. That silly girl wanted to be friends with everyone, and automatically looked in herself for faults if something went wrong. Dear Planet! She annoyed him! ...and allured him.

Closing his eyes, Rufus recalled the feeling of having her close and drew a deep breath.

This was one thing he did not need right now! He needed to stay cool. He needed to focus; and not on a couple of wine coloured eyes! Grasping the pillow, Rufus held it to his face as he groaned frustrated. Maybe his father was right after all. Maybe women were the root of all evil? Rufus flung the pillow away and sat up rigid. No way he was going to agree with his father on anything! Tonight's episode was an unfortunate accident, and it would not repeat itself!

Finally back in control, Rufus got up and walked over to hang up his jacket and coat properly or they would wrinkle...

* * *

The next day they gathered outside the inn and Rufus noticed Tifa's quick glimpses over at him, but firmly ignored her.

The brunette was slightly surprised at the change in him, but she would be damned before she would run after him. Tifa already had her heart torn by one man and weren't quite ready to do the same mistake all over again! Not even when the mere memory of the kiss made her cheeks flush and stomach flutter. Tifa gazed surprised over when Shera declared she was going with them.

Cloud objected weakly, knowing that Cid would most likely kill him if he brought Shera into danger, but for once she wouldn't listen to reason.

"Don't worry about me, Mr Strife. I know how to use Materia and I'm not so foolish that I will seek out danger, but do not doubt that I'm coming with you," Shera stated.

Tifa had to smile and merely shrugged at Clouds pleading look.

"Alright..." Cloud sighed, but gave Shera a warning glance, "but you stay out of trouble and keep in the back!"

Rufus snorted despicably and glared over at the former SOLDIER. "Some leader..."

Cloud barely managed to keep from loosing his temper over the comment, and clenched his jaw angrily as he turned to address the others; "Alright... Everybody here? Then we're off!" Before anyone could object, he stalked off.

Little was said on the way to Midgar and they only had one brief stop to get clothes that wouldn't attract attention like Rufus' white coat. With a lot of sour objections, even the young ShinRa agreed to change and lay low as they approached the smuggler-tunnel.

"Just let me do the talking," Rain said in a low voice and Tifa pulled her brown coat a little closer around herself. She did not like the new surroundings, reminding her too much about sector 7, the slum she had lived in so many years.

Rufus was staring blankly at the ShinRa tower with a pale face, forcing himself not to shudder at the memory of being in that office when the fire hit him. Tifa gazed carefully over at him, guessing what he was reliving, but knew better then to approach him or even talk to him. Meanwhile, Rain was talking to two scruffy looking men guarding a closed door and a few minutes later, she waved them over.

"Are you sure this isn't some trap?" Rufus asked cautiously as they approached the tunnel.

Vincent glanced over at him with a undefinable look. "She wont betray us."

Rufus opened his mouth to object, but the former Turk's eyes held something that made him decide to stay silent.

* * *

As they entered the dark and damp tunnel, the ex-president no longer wondered how the smugglers had been able to dodge his guards; it could hardly be called a tunnel. The walls were more made of mud and mould than wood and concrete, and their only source of light were the lamp Cloud held high.

Rufus shuddered as they were wading in water combined with the Planet knew what up to their ankles and the smell was barely tolerable. He couldn't believe the level he'd fallen to; crawling through pitch-dark sewers like a common criminal! The others didn't seem bothered by it, save perhaps Red who was closer to the floor than the rest of them, and after what seemed an eternity, Cloud turned and signaled them to be quiet.

He handed the light over to Barret and carefully peeked out a hole in the door they'd reached. "I think were in sector 5...!"

Cloud turned back to the others and made sure his long coat covered the sword which hung low on his back. "We should split up so that we don't draw that much attention."

Vincent nodded and checked the Death Penalty before putting it back in its holster; "I agree. How should we divide?"

Taking a quick overlook, Cloud sighed; "Me, Barret, Yuffie and Red will go after Cid."

Shera glanced up and took a step forward. "Please, Mister Strife, let me come too!"

Cloud shook his head. "Forget it, Shera. You promised to keep out of trouble and stay in the back! Second group will be Vincent, Rain, and Shera. You'll make sure our escape-route stays open. I trust you to keep them safe, Vincent"

The former Turk nodded solemnly, while Shera's shoulders sank in disappointment.

Cloud cleared his throat and hesitated before he met Tifa's eyes. "Final group; Tifa, Rufus and Cait Sith. You'll come with us as a back-up and ShinRa should know where they would keep Cid." Rufus straightened slightly, but refrained from saying anything. "Alright, lets mosey." Cloud declared before the gang split up.

* * *

"I thought we agreed on never climbing these stairs again!" Barret wheezed.

Rufus shook his head while fighting for breath; "I still don't understand," he gasped, "why we just couldn't take the damn elevator!"

Cloud didn't have the strength to glare, struggling to stay on his feet. "Because we'd get noticed that way...!"

Tifa weakly waved a hand as she passed the two. "Save your breath, boys. You'll need your strength later."

They fell silent as they stepped over Yuffie, who'd insisted on that she could run up all the stairs, and didn't speak again until they'd reached the top and caught their breaths.

"Alright, you stay here. Me, Barret, Red and Yuffie get Cid," Cloud declared and threw off his coat, feeling pretty sure that he knew where Rufus meant Cid was most probably kept.

Tifa wanted to object, not quite willing to let Cloud wander off into danger alone, but it was clear that he'd made his choice. He didn't want her to come along.

The door closed behind the first group, leaving Rufus, Tifa and Cait Sith to the silence. Cait Sith turned to throw dices in a corner, Tifa sat down in the stairs and leaned drowsily against the railing while Rufus stood leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. And so they waited. And waited.

Then suddenly the alarm started blaring and Tifa jumped to her feet. "They've been discovered!"

Rufus straightened with a jerk and flung off his coat as he pulled forward his shotgun. "You don't say?" He sneered, cursing the former SOLDIERS clumsiness.

Cait Sith jumped towards the door and grabbed the handle. "We gotta help them!"

And just as Rufus were to call out for them to wait a damn minute, the toy cat ripped open the door, followed by Tifa, and ran straight into a minor army of Heidegger soldiers.

* * *

Rufus froze in the doorway, clutching the shot gun as he saw Tifa scream in protest as two soldiers held her captive and Cait Sith were squirming in the grip of two others. Slowly raising the shot gun, he calculate his chances against the soldiers and his blue eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't advice you to do that, Mr ShinRa," a familiar voice said, and Rufus quickly gazed over to see a figure appear as the soldiers parted on his right to reveal a slightly smiling Scarlet.

"Scarlet. Of course," Rufus said, sounding almost relieved, and flicked back his hair with his free hand, "I knew it was you. You're behind all this. You're the person behind Heidegger."

Scarlet placed a manicured hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "And I would be very disappointed if you really thought that fat jackass was able to think all of this up by himself!" Her crimson mouth parted in a blending smile and she gesticulated softly for a soldier to take Rufus' shotgun, and Tifa froze in her squirming when she saw him quietly give it up. "Bring them to my office," Scarlet ordered, turning to lead the way.

Tifa bit her teeth together and kicked furiously at the soldier wringing her left arm behind her back, but fell quiet when Rufus silently took a gentle hold of her other arm, making the soldier back off with his ice blue eyes. Tifa stood rigid until Rufus lead her forward, then she jerked her arm free and stared angrily up at him. "You traitor!" She hissed, and would have slapped his cold face if he hadn't made her walk with a firm hand against her back.

"And what would you have me do, Miss Lockhart? Hmm? To insist on fighting such bad odds as this would be suicide, and that is not my style." Rufus sounded utterly calm and Tifa had to send him a final disbelieving look before jerking free of his hand again.

"Save it, ShinRa! You're just out to team up with that slut again!" She stomped off and Rufus bent his head with a sigh.

He wasn't too sure what would happen to them, not putting it pass Scarlet to kill them all, including him, without a blink of the eye. He was quickly brought back to the present when a soldier stuck his gun in his back, but sent the poor soul a look so cold it made him back away, and only then did Rufus see it fit to walk on.

Scarlet's office was indeed one of Rufus old ones, only reformed to her very feminine taste. "So..." Scarlet said, as they stood in front of her desk with two guards at the door, "I must say I was a little surprised when Heidegger reported that he'd captured you with Strife's friends, Mr ShinRa."

Rufus took a step forward as she sat down on the edge of her desk and smirked. "I couldn't very well wander around on my own, now could I? Strife and his gang happened to be there and they were kind enough to watch my back until I decided what to do."

Scarlet placed one hand on the desk and lazily corrected her hair with the other. "But, Mr ShinRa, you 'know' your place is up here with us. The company was falling apart after your... apparent death..."

Rufus took another step forward and his smile grew malicious. "And you were so considerate to prevent it from crumbling entirely. All this... for me?"

Scarlet laughed softly and got up to stand in front of him, stroking a long, red nail along his jawline. "Ah, Mr ShinRa, I'm afraid there might be a tad self-serving involved in this."

Rufus managed a slight smile as his eyes dwelled cautiously at her hand, where he felt her poisoned nail move across his skin. "Why am I not surprised?" His voice sounded calm, and oddly enough, he felt quite calm. Despite how he knew the poison in her nail was strong enough to kill him within minutes if she broke his skin, Scarlet's eyes still held that fascination for him he knew gave him liberties.

Tifa clenched her fists as tight as possible and shivered with rage. She wasn't sure what hurt the most; the fact that maybe Cloud needed her and she wasn't there, that Rufus had betrayed them, or the fact that he seemed to prefer that bimbo to her! Obviously there had to be something horrible about Tifa that made every guy flee from her to the first girl he met! Scarlet's purring voice was getting on her nerves and Tifa stared harshly out the window. She refused to watch this!

* * *

Scarlet put one daring hand on Rufus chest and the other slid around his neck as she gazed up at him under long dark eyelashes. "Stay with me, Rufus. Stay with me and we'll rule this wretched planet. Together well destroy Meteor, Sephiroth and all the Weapons."

Rufus inhaled slowly and Scarlet's perfume filled the air. "Together, huh? Together we'll rule the company my no-good father worked all his life to build up for me, his only son," he asked in a smooth voice as he let his hand go around her waist.

"Scarlet, Scarlet..." Rufus let his voice drop to a low murmur, "my dear hellion, I'm afraid..." Scarlet gasped as Rufus took a hold of the knife she carried in the- back of her dress-waist and whirled her around to stand in front of him with that very knife to her throat, "that I'll have to pass. Its late, and we have to be going. Be an angel and follow us to the exit, will you?"

Tifa stared surprised at him while Cait Sith applauded loudly.

"I wouldn't, if I were you!" Rufus warned the guards who held their guns aimed at them.

Scarlet sneered angrily. "Drop the guns, you morons!"

Hesitating, the guards obeyed and Rufus smirked. "Good girl." He made sign for the guards to move,and slowly moved over to open the door. Gazing back, he raised his eyebrows to Tifa and Cait Sith. "Are you planning on staying here?"

Snapping out of the shock, Tifa quickly ran over, followed by the toy cat. As they made their way towards the elevators, Scarlet cringed at the sharp steel pressing against her sensitive skin despite how her lips held a slight smile. She knew he would do this. Even before she offered him the deal, Scarlet knew he would decline and fight her all the way. Rufus would never take orders from anyone; not even her. If he hadn't done this, he wouldn't be the Rufus she loved.

Some secret part of her had wished desperately for him to agree, but she knew him too well, and in a way Scarlet was relived that he hadn't changed.

Tifa pressed the elevator-button repeatedly in hopes of speeding up its arrival and finally the doors opened. "Rufus! Lets go!" She jumped in, quickly followed by Cait Sith.

Rufus gave Scarlet a light squeeze with a grin. "Thanks for the offer though!"

As he released her, Scarlet whirled around and grasped his shirt-collar, quickly pulling him down for an intense kiss.

Tifa's heart sank as she saw he wasn't even trying to push her away and quickly gazed down at the floor. Rufus withdrew slightly, and stroke a light hand over Scarlet's cheek before giving her one of his crooked grins that made her heart melt, before backing into the elevator. Their eyes were locked until he disappeared, and Scarlet didn't move until her soldiers came running.

"Let him go," she said quietly and walked back to her office.

* * *

Tifa stared at Rufus back, but didn't say anything. He obviously had feelings for that horrible woman, and for some reason that knowledge felt like a bullet through her heart. She'd just thought that... Well, after what had happened in Nibelheim, and from what Red had told her, and not to speak of that evening in Rocket Town... Tifa had obviously misunderstood that he might have had some liking and concern for her! She clenched her fists and swallowed hard. Rufus ShinRa would never come close to her again! Tifa glanced up as the doors opened and Rufus strode out, only to freeze rigid.

Tifa barely avoided to walk straight into him and frowned irritated. "Now what's the matter with you...?" Her eyes widened when she peered over his shoulder and saw the Turks eyeing them coolly.

The red-head called Reno tapped his nightstick against the side of his leg and gave a slight grin. "Well, I'll be... Rufus ShinRa IS alive."

Rufus stuck his chin out and swallowed. "As you can see. The last I heard of the Turks were that you had left Midgar...?"

Reno shrugged lazily and stuck his free hand into his jacket pocket. "We did. Only then we got hired by President Heidegger."

Rufus eyes narrowed and he forced himself to stay calm. "And I assume its on his orders you are here to dispose of me?"

Reno lifted the nightstick to let it rest over his shoulder and bent his head slightly. "Right again. You can imagine our surprise when we were told to kill someone we figured was already dead."

"I can only imagine." Rufus managed a cold smile and shrugged. "But your orders only involves me, so leave the girl out of this."

Tifa's eyes widened and she grasped his arm. "What? Rufus, no!"

The ex-president didn't seem to hear her as his eyes were firmly locked with Reno's.

Finally the Turk nodded. "We've got no business with the girl."

Tifa gazed desperately up at Rufus, her heart beating wildly. "No! Rufus, listen to me! Listen!"

Suddenly the thought of him dying made her hands shake and her eyes water with tears. Tifa could see the blonde woman known as Elena smiling despicably at her, but right now she didn't care. Rufus merely pushed her gently, yet determined, back.

"Alright, an order is an order," he stated calmly, with no sign of fear in his blue eyes.

Even Reno the Turk gave a slight nod of respect as he acknowledged the ex-presidents statement. "That is right, and you know that a Turk never disobeys an order, Mr ShinRa."

Rufus got a wry smile. "I remember."

Elena stuck her chin out and straightened. "And a Turk never lets down a contract."

Rufus frowned slightly and gazed from her to Reno again. If they wanted him dead, he would've been by now. What was going on?

"That's right, Elena. A Turk never lets down a contract," Reno let his nightstick sink and tapped it against his leg again. "And as I seem to remember; our contract with President Rufus ShinRa was for life and made before any with Heidegger."

The silent Turk, Rude, even went as far as nodding his consent and Rufus exhaled surprised. Loyalty was a rare thing and the last ones he'd expected it from were namely the Turks, who were known to go where the pay-check told them to.

"So what do you say... sir?" Reno asked, still smirking and Rufus was unable to hold back a grin himself; "I say Ill remember this and you'll all be rewarded for your loyalty."

Reno shrugged. "Any reward will be fine in gill."

Rufus nodded dismissively before his blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your first new mission: kill that pompous joke that calls himself President Heidegger!"

With a predatory grin, Reno made a slight bow. "Consider it done, sir."

And so the Turks disappeared. Rufus didn't move for several seconds then glanced back at the pale and shivering Tifa. "We should get going before any of the guards notices us. Lets just hope that Strife managed to get the pilot of the cells and not get himself put in as well!"

Fighting with a ridiculous urge to beat him senseless, Tifa numbly watched him take off and started as Cait Sith tugged her arm; "He's right. We should go."

The toy cat said softly and wobbled after the ex-president. "Yeah..." Tifa mumbled, and stumbled after them.


	6. Ok ow!

**6. "Okay... ow!"**

They made their way back through the slums without any greater problems, but as they approached the tunnel, gun-shots were heard. Rufus checked his shot-gun and glanced over at Tifa. "Ready?"

She nodded and swallowed nervously. Cait Sith jumped up and down anxiously, positive that Cloud and the others would die if they didn't hurry.

"Alright," Rufus declared and took off, quickly followed by Tifa and Cait Sith.

Rounding a corner, they saw Cloud, Barret, Red and Cid fighting against several guards wearing crimson uniforms.

"Go, I'll cover you!" Rufus declared as he fired at the guards, gaining a few seconds of confusion among the enemy as Tifa and Cait Sith ran towards the others.

"Cid!" Tifa exclaimed as she dived into safety beside the pilot. "Are you ok?"

Throwing an ether, Cid cast a quick glimpse over at her and grinned. "Of course! It takes more to wipe out this Highwind! Now I just have to make sure this so-called rescue party makes it outta here alive!"

He jumped up to attack one of the soldiers and Tifa glanced around. Shera was shivering against the wall and Yuffie were pummeling some unfortunate soldier, but someone was missing. She gazed over at Barret who was firing furiously with his gun-arm. "Where is Vincent? And that girl?"

Barret ducked down as a shower of bullets flew over his head. "I dunno! Lost sight of 'em after we'd gotten Cid out and got discovered. Don't worry bout Valentine! Hell be fine. Worry 'bout us gettin' outta here alive!"

And with that, he got up and fired a reply to the shower he'd received. Tifa corrected her glove when Rufus nearly fell to his knees beside her while re-loading his shot-gun.

"How the hell you managed to give me so much trouble when you're obviously nothing but a bunch of amateurs?!" He sneered as he shoved in new bullets and flicked away a lock of hair in his face.

Tifa's eyes narrowed, she'd just had more than enough with Mr Rufus ShinRas comments and behavior, "Shouldn't that say something about you?!" She darted out to attack the soldier closest to their cover.

Rufus blinked puzzled, then grinned and got up to make sure no soldier would ever challenge him and live to tell about it!

Slowly making their way back, the group finally managed to shake off the soldiers and ran for their lives through the tunnel.

"Glad to see you're ok," Cloud said to Tifa as they ran shoulder-by-shoulder, "I was worried."

A warm feeling filled Tifa as she smiled widely back to him. "I'm fine. Thanks."

How could she ever think about a future with someone besides him? Just as she was to settle with that nice feeling, Tifa caught the glimpse of Rufus ShinRa who was helping Shera over some debris. His face was far from clean after the fight and going through the tunnel, his hair ruffled and his eyes ice-cold blue, but when they met hers, she felt her cheeks flush and legs tremble. Tifa quickly stared straight ahead and forced herself to focus.

Rufus clenched his jaw and tried his best not to gaze over at Tifa again. She had some weird effect on him. He told himself to forget about her and keep his mind on what was important, but she didn't help! Rufus did not know what it was about her that gave him this warm feeling and yet freeze with fear. She was dangerous somehow. He shook his head slightly and forced himself to focus on where he was stepping.

* * *

The trip through the tunnel seemed to take more time than it did when they were walking into Midgar, and everyone drew a deep, relived breath when they finally were out in fresh air again. Cloud scratched his neck thoughtfully as he gazed back at the tunnel and shifted his weight uneasily. "Come on, Vincent..."

Barret shrugged as he walked over to the former SOLDIER. "He'll be fine. You know that spook is a survivor, while wed better concentrate on gitt'n outta here before more troops discovers us!"

Cid lit up a beloved cigarette and flung the match away. "He's right. Valentine will be fine, as long as he brought the parts to the Highwind, or I'll personally kill him!"

The pilot stared at Tifa, who in turn glanced over at Yuffie.

The young ninja sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course Vincent got them! We left them back in Rocket Town."

Cid inhaled irritated from his cigarette. "And how the hell are we supposed to get the Highwind back without them parts?!"

Still staring at Midgar, Cloud kept hesitating, so Barret declared that someone had to go back to Rocket Town to get the parts while the others found the airship! A few seconds later, when Cloud still hadn't moved an inch, Tifa walked over to him,

"Cloud..." She said softly and stroke a hand down his arm, "we have to decide what to do."

The former SOLDIER nodded slowly and sighed; "Yeah... I know..." He gave her a tired smile and took her hand. "Come on."

Tifa gave his hand a soft squeeze and smiled back. "Right with you, Cloud. Like I always am."

Only she started as she caught glimpse of Rufus with a look on his face which could only be described as furious. Tifa blinked confused as he glared scornfully away, but numbly reacted when Cloud guided her over to the others.

A short discussion ended in deciding that Cid, Shera, Barret, Yuffie, and Red were to go back to Rocket Town and get the parts. While Cloud, Tifa, Cait Sith and Rufus went to find the Highwind, possibly Vincent, and they would stay in touch over the PHS.

When the other party had left, Rufus shook his head slightly. "You cant be serious?! We're not going back through that tunnel?!"

"Unless you have a better idea?" Cloud gazed over at him with a shrug. Rufus clenched his jaw and stared down at the ground, receiving a dry smile from the former SOLDIER. "Didn't think so. Alright, lets get going!"

* * *

As they made their way back into Midgar, they met a whole lot more resistance as most of the soldiers were alerted of AVALANCE's presence, but eventually they found themselves running around in the slums again, much to Rufus dismay.

Cloud halted and gazed around as he rubbed his neck thoughtfully. "Where the hell do we start looking for the Highwind...? Where could they hide something so big?"

"Knowing you, you'd probably look in the wrong place..." Rufus sighed impatiently as he put his shotgun back in its holster.

Cloud straightened with a jerk and stared offended at him; "Oh yeah? How so?"

Flicking back a lock of his hair, Rufus felt Tifa eye him cautiously. "You'd look up, when you should be going down."

Cloud frowned confused and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Tifa clenched her hands, not sure if Rufus wasn't just acting like a jerk.

The ex-president crossed his arms and snorted. "What I said; you have to look down! You probably don't know that Midgar has an underground air-base?"

Cloud shook his head with a puzzled look. "No, I didn't. You think they've brought the Highwind there?"

"Where else would they put the damn thing?! If they didn't take it to Junon, as anyone with a little good sense would've done, then the only place they could land something that big would be at the air-base!" Rufus grumbled annoyed.

Cloud bit his teeth together, forcing himself to remain quiet until he was sure he wouldn't throw some remark that would cause a fight. He appreciated any help he got, but Rufus ShinRa had his own way of doing it so that he felt incredibly stupid and about two inches tall. "Alright," Cloud said through gritted teeth, "how do we get there?"

Rufus turned to gaze at the ShinRa-building and sighed. "Through there..."

* * *

Cloud was third to climb down the ladder and jumped startled when Cait Sith landed beside him. "Why didn't you tell us about this underground base?" The former SOLDIER demanded to know and the toy cat waved his hands in defence; "I didn't know about it either!"

Rufus glanced back over his shoulder at the two with a despising look. "Of course not! This is top-secret. Only me, Scarlet and Heidegger knows about it."

Tifa unknowingly shuddered with anger at the mentioning of that woman's name, praying she would end up in another slapping-contest with that dreadful creature and this time Tifa would use more powerful means!

They silently made their way towards the air-base and soon they were able to have an overlook down at the few helicopters standing down there, and among them; the Highwind. Rufus frowned slightly at the heavy amount of guards and mumbled; "I guess Scarlet didn't care much to keep it that big of a secret anymore..."

Cloud pulled forward his sword and drew a deep breath. "Still no major obstacles."

Tifa swallowed hard and gazed down at her hands, knowing she'd been a fool to hope for this to go without anyone getting killed. She slowly gazed over at Cloud. "What about Vincent?"

The former SOLDIER shook his head sadly. "You know I'm just as worried as you are, Tifa. But we have to get the Highwind out of here, and we don't have any time to go around looking for him. Besides," he added softly, "the others are right; Vincent knows how to take care of himself."

Tifa nodded, but closed her eyes as Rufus got up and loaded his shotgun. "Alright, Strife, lead the way!"

Cait Sith tugged at Clouds arm and tilted his head. Maybe we should try to start out silently, at least? Get as close as possible before all hell breaks loose?"

Tifa nodded eagerly. "We should try." She rather felt than heard Rufus' scorning snort, but sighed relived when Cloud agreed.

"Come on," he said and made his way down towards the Highwind. Surprisingly enough, they made it all the way to the airship without getting into any fights, but as they stood on the deck, Cloud realised their problems were far from over. "How do we fly it out? Besides the fact that it is shot up real bad, there is a frigging roof in the way!"

Tifa glanced nervously around. "M-maybe Cid knows?"

"Yeah... cant hurt to ask." Cloud sighed and pulled forward the PHS.

* * *

After a short conversation, he turned to the others with a troubled look; "Cid figures she can make it out of here if we ask her real nice and do our best to help her. But there's still the minor matter with the roof..."

"What are we going to do?" Tifa walked over and took a gentle hold of Clouds arm.

Rufus pulled forwards his shotgun and automatically checked that it was loaded before putting it back in its holster. "You three start up the ship and I'll head for the main-controls. It's the only way this roof will open. I don't trust either of you not to get me killed, so I'll go solo. And it'll probably take three to steer this thing anyway. I'll meet you on top of the control tower."

Cloud blinked surprised, but saw the determination in Rufus cold eyes and nodded.

Tifa stared numbly from one to the other, then flinched startled as Rufus turned to climb down the ladder again. Not sure what to say, she walked over and took his hand as he flung one foot over the railing, unable to speak while her eyes pleaded for him to be careful.

Rufus face snapped back towards her and he stared harshly at her. Three seconds passed, then he jerked her close, locked one hand behind her neck and let his lips met hers with firm determination.

As Rufus had prepared for her to pull away, he was pleasantly surprised to find her lean willingly against him and made no attempts to fight against him while her hands grasped at his shirt collar. He softened his lips as he deepened the kiss and completely forgot to hide his warm feelings for the woman in his arms.

Rufus had caught Tifa totally by surprise and her eyes widened in shock, but the feelings were too strong and overwhelming for her to resist him. She shivered in disappointment when he withdrew his lips from hers and blinked drowsily to regain her senses, failing to see the gloating look Rufus sent the horrified Cloud.

Knowing he could be walking into his death, Rufus had decided that consequences be damned and repeated what had haunted his dreams. He gave a final crooked smile to Tifa, then turned and began climbing down.

Tifa numbly lifted shivering fingers to her lips and drew a deep, deep breath.

"Uhm... Tif, what the hell was that about?" Clouds voice broke through the haze and jerked her back to reality.

"Don't ask..." She said silently, "just don't."

Clouds mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Don't ask? ShinRa junior does that to you, you seem to rather enjoy it, and you tell me; don't ask?!" He waved his arms in frustration and stomped off in to the Highwind control-room.

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed, desperate to figure out what to do.

"Like... Wow," Cait Sith's voice said, and she glanced wearily down at the toy cat. "Don't... "

"...ask. I know. But still, wow." Cait Sith interrupted, grinned and wobbled after Cloud.

Tifa walked over to the railing, clutching it with the hopes of seeing Rufus a final time, but her eyes quickly lost their sparkle with disappointment. "Rufus... you'd better come back alive so I can ask you what the hell that meant, or I swear by the Planet that I'll kill you myself!"

* * *

Rufus clutched the shotgun a little tighter with a wry smile as he had slithered pass a couple of guards. It was probably better if he got killed in this silly mission rather than face the fury of Strife after the little performance with Miss Lockhart in front of him.

He straightened and leaned against the wall as two more soldiers walked pass him, yet his mind were blissfully occupied with recalling how Tifa had responded so softly. Cursing mentally, Rufus darted over to the door to the control-room.

- Focus, you idiot! Or you'll get yourself killed! Once again, a wry smile played over his lips while slowly walking up the stair as he kept throwing quick glances back to check his possible retreat route. - Didn't you just think that it would be better to be killed?

He halted by the door, his hand on the door-handle and shook his head slightly with a grin. Nah, he had to return, now that he knew she still had a weak spot for him, he suddenly had a real reason for staying alive. Why that mattered so much to him, he'd have to find out later. This was not the time!

The waiting was agonizing, but when suddenly gun-shots broke out; Tifa desperately wished she was back at waiting again.

"That's our cue!" Cloud exclaimed and started up the Highwind, who protested grumpily against another trip. "Come on," he pleaded intensely and tried frantically to remember everything Cid had told him.

Tifa drew a shivering breath, turned and ran out to scout for Rufus. She clutched the railing with all her might and stared at the direction where the gunshots were coming from. "Dear Planet, no... Come on, ShinRa, you can make it back here." Her whispered words were cut off by the explosion of a grenade and she felt the Highwind shudder to life.

A loud sound caught her attention and she gazed up in wonder as the roof began to open.

"He did it!" Cait Sith cried out and jumped with excitement.

Cloud bit his teeth together as he forced the airship to lift off the ground. "We're not out yet."

He pulled at a lever Cid had instructed and the Highwind seemed to consider whether to fly up or collapse on the ground. "Just a little more, Highwind, then you're back in Cid's arms. Isn't that worth this little trip?" Cloud could not believe he was actually talking to the damn ship, but the most frightening part was how it looked like it was helping!

Slowly, like a wounded eagle, the Highwind fought her way up in the air, shuddering and wavering as she rose.

Tifa gazed intently at the tower, seeing flashes of gun shots through the windows.

- At least that means he's alive, she thought with a nauseous feeling, still clutching the railing.

As they reached the top, the door to the highest balcony was flung open and Rufus came running out. Tifa exhaled in relief and turned to get the ladder, it was probably instinct that made her gaze back in time to see the door open again and a soldier in a crimson uniform fire at the ex-president.

* * *

Rufus spun around and managed to fire back before the bullets tore into him and slammed him against the railing. Tifa screamed, and Rufus vaguely noticed the sound as he slowly sank down to the floor. - Damn... This wasn't supposed to... He thought numbly and slightly irritated, before the pain made him pass out.

"No!" Tifa screamed again and before she knew she'd jumped, she landed beside Rufus. Two more soldiers had appeared in the door and took a step towards her, only to freeze as she slowly gazed over at them, eyes burning with rage.

She'd barely had time to check for Rufus pulse and when she found it, weak, but still there, she was free to wreak havoc upon those who were to blame! Unaware of doing so, her fingers locked around the shotgun Rufus had dropped and Tifa straightened.

Cloud had heard Tifa scream, and cursed intensely, only guessing what she'd done now. "Cait! Take over!" He took a hold of his sword as the toy cat stared wide eyed at him.

"W-what? M-me?! S-steer this... thing?!"

Cloud equipped an Restore materia and cast a quick glimpse over at him. "Her name is the Highwind, and if ask her nicely; she'll help you!" He ran towards the door, wryly smiling over using the very words Cid had said to him.

Outside, he gazed down to find Tifa in battle and Rufus ShinRa down.

What the hell was going on between those two anyway?! Cloud frowned, but decided to ask questions later, no matter how Tifa tried to avoid them. He guessed it was only fair to try and save ShinRa junior now that he'd risked his life for their escape. That was... if he wasn't dead already.

Cloud sighed and jumped as well, landing nicely beside Tifa. "Hey there, Tifa. Need a hand?"

She cast a glance over at him, then muttered; "get Rufus onboard the Highwind. I'll take care of these germs!"

Slightly surprised at the anger in her voice, Cloud objected weakly; "I cant leave you here!"

Tifa darted forward to attack a soldier; ordering over her shoulder for him to do as she said.

Numbly, Cloud slowly backed up to kneel beside the bleeding Rufus ShinRa. He flinched at the sight of the wounds. "Well," Cloud mumbled as he threw Cure3, "if you survived WEAPON, I guess you'll survive this as well, huh?" Though his tone lacked the conviction in his words. Seeing the wounds close, Cloud placed Rufus' arm around his neck and dragged him to his feet."Come on, junior, time to go."

He gazed back at Tifa, who had a limit-break unlike anyone he'd ever seen. "Tifa! Let's go!"

His words seemed to break through and she gazed back at him. "Is he alive?"

Cloud hoisted at the limp Rufus and grimaced. "Yes. But not for long if we don't get out of here!"

That seemed to make her regain her senses and Tifa ran over to them. "How do we get him on board the Highwind?"

Tifa's eyes softened with worry as she placed Rufus' other arm around her neck.

Cloud gazed over the railing, hoping to see some miracle, and in a way; he did. After a serious fight with her, Cait Sith found Highwind sinking resolutely to the ground and once the toy cat turned to begging and pleading, the ship had turned slightly and began rising again, right next the balcony.

"Come on, Tifa! This is our one chance!" Cloud exclaimed and the risky task of getting all three onboard began...


	7. I know I'm awake, so why does it feel li...

7. "I know I'm awake, so why does it feel like I'm dreaming?"

Tifa reached out and stroke away a lock of Rufus' hair as she sat by his bed, still waiting for him to wake up. It was two days later now that they'd arrived in Rocket Town, but still Rufus hadn't come around. Tifa refused to listen to Cloud, who gave up when the Phoenix Down failed to wake the ex-president, reminding him that Rufus had survived worse things! Still, her eyes were tired and it was pure will that held her together. Most of the time Tifa wanted to cry, but knew it wouldn't help. Rufus was lying pale and dead-still, so very unlike the Rufus she had gotten used to. The arrogance were still to be traced in the fine features, but there was no cold distance radiating from him, and the child-like helplessness broke Tifas heart.

"Don't you think it's about time you woke up now, ShinRa?" She pleaded softly, as she'd done numerous times by now, "it's not like you to be so lazy, you know."

The attempt at humor went as expected unresponsive, and Tifa fought back a sob of despair. - Damn you, ShinRa, she thought, telling herself to get a grip. - Damn you for doing this to me! Tifa wasn't even sure he cared the least about her. In fact, she didn't know anything about Rufus ShinRa. She doubted anyone really did.

That kiss on the Highwind; it could easily been to annoy Cloud as to show his affection. Tifa got a slight smile. Considering what she thought she knew about him, it was probably a little of both!

Well, it had worked; Cloud were bombarding her with questions, Barret were near a stroke and Cid were fuming in more ways than one. Tifa laughed softly and took Rufus' hand in both of hers; "you'd be having the time of your life if you could only see and hear them..."

She bent her head and placed a light kiss on his warm hand. "We're going after Sephiroth the day after tomorrow..."

The decision had been made that very day when Cid demanded a final day to work on the Highwind, muttering something about a surprise he wanted to install. Tifa straightened and gazed silently at Rufus again, so pale and still. The bullets had made quite a lot of damage, but that was repaired with Cure3, the cause to worry were the heavy blood-loss. What if he never woke up? Tifa couldn't bear that thought!

She had to know where she stood with him! Time were slipping away and she wasn't so sure if she'd survive the fight with Sephiroth, so there'd come a tone of desperation in her voice. Cloud entered the room, asked if there were any changes, pleaded for her to eat and get some sleep, but was quickly chased out of the room. Finally alone again, Tifa sighed resigned as she sat down on Rufus' bed and stroke a light hand over his hair, correcting it to the style he wanted. "Rufus... please..."

Two hours later, Tifa held her breath in surprise and joy as Rufus ShinRa slowly, yet frighteningly controlled, opened his ice blue eyes.

"Rufus!" She exclaimed and jumped to her feet.

Feeling insanely weak, Rufus gazed calmly over at her; "we really should stop meeting this way."

Tifa laughed delighted at the cliche and sat down on the chair beside his bed. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up! I've only seen Phoenix Down not work one time before... with Aeris..."

Rufus drew a deep and slow breath, she had been worried about him. Nobody ever worried about him. He wasn't too sure what to think about it. "Well," Rufus said casually, "I'm not her, now am I?"

Tifa shook her head and to surprise him even more; she took his hand. "I'm really glad you're ok, Rufus."

Her soft voice and sincere eyes made him feel uneasy. "Yeah, well, uh... how long have I been out?" Rufus decided it was better to change the subject, and sat up.

Only Tifa seemed determined to make things worse as she got up and corrected the pillow to support his back; having her that close were the hardest test of will-power Rufus had ever been subjected to.

"Two days," Tifa informed and sat down again, to find him stare at her with a strange look in his eyes, "what?"

And this time it was Rufus who started as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie-jar; "nothing! Just a little woozy, that's all!" He just wished his voice hadn't sounded so damn squeaky!

Tifa gathered her courage and gazed down at the floor; "when you were shot... I thought you were going to die."

Rufus frowned; "By all rights, I should have!" He pulled the covers down to his waist to study the faint scars at the right side of his stomach; "how the hell did you manage to keep me alive?"

Tifa gazed up, blushed deeply with embarrassment and quickly gazed down again; "I, uhm, well, Cloud cast Cure3 pretty fast..."

Rufus were first amused at her embarrassment, then frowned at his lack of clothes and cast a quick glimpse around the room in search of them; "I see. Now, where are my clothes or am I supposed to wander about in my boxers?"

Tifas eyes widened and she quickly gazed up to see if he was serious; Rufus' taunting look told her he was. "No no! T-they're right over here! I'll get them!" She jumped to her feet and got the clothes from the chair by the closet. As she walked back, Tifa noticed the smug grin on his face and decided to see how well she knew him after all! Halting a meter from the bed, she stroke a hand over the white pants she held over her left arm; "and I'll give them to you as well if you agree to answer a question."

Rufus raised his eyebrows surprised and leaned back with his hands behind his neck; "Oh really now?"

Tifa forced herself to stand still, blushing like a tomato, and nodded.

Rufus gesticulated weakly with one hand before placing it behind his neck again; "alright. Shoot."

Swallowing nervously, Tifa drew a deep breath and forced herself to meet his eyes; "why did you kiss me a-aboard the Highwind?"

Rufus froze and his hands sunk to his sides; "excuse me?"

Tifa shrugged and began smoothing out imaginary folds in the pants; "you heard me. Why did you?"

Rufus discovered his mouth had dropped open and clamped it shut. His mind were racing after some answer he could give to make it all go away. "Uhm..." His mind failed miserably.

Tifa hesitatingly gazed over at him, uncertainty in her eyes; "was it just to annoy Cloud?"

Rufus knew that wasn't the right answer. She'd only get hurt and angry with him, and for some weird reason he didn't want that. Instead he said the first thing that came to him; "..."

Tifa shifted uneasily, slightly irritated now. "Aren't you even going to answer?"

Rufus lit up, a well-known grin spread across his face; "no. I don't think I feel like it!"

Tifa's eyes widened in disbelief and then narrowed in anger. "You answer me, Rufus, or these pants go out the window!"

Laughing lazily, Rufus shrugged; "fine by me."

Tifa lifted an eyebrow with a smirk; "Oh really now? I find it hard to belive that Rufus ShinRa wouldn't mind walking around dressed like you are now, in a town with a whole lot of people, who would just love a good laugh at your expense!"

She saw he was about to say something and interrupted him; "and who do you think will get your clothes for you? Hmm? If you're thinking about ordering Cait Sith, it's an easy task for me to keep him away, and I seriously doubt any of the others will help you."

Anger flew up in Rufus, realising he'd been outsmarted, then the strangest thing happened; he broke out laughing! "My my, it would seem you're no angel whatsoever, Miss Lockhart! Never have I been the victim of such a cruel blackmail, conceived by a devious criminal-mastermind!"

Tifa blushed even more, not sure she'd had the nerve to actually carry through that threat. "Just answer the damn question!"

She had to gaze away when his sparkling amused eyes locked on her.

"Well then, what can I say?" Rufus philosophised, relaxing into the pillows again, "I was going into the lion's den and figured a man about to get himself killed has the right to one final wish."

Gazing over him again, Tifa to a cautious step towards him; "but..." she began and Rufus interrupted irritated with softly growling the words;

"because I like you, alright?"

Tifas eyes widened and she clutched the clothes tightly, afraid to wake up and find it all was a dream. Rufus gazed harshly at the wall opposite from her, very keenly aware that she hadn't said anything. Now she would definitely freak out! He clenched his jaw hard, cursing himself for those stupid words. Whatever possessed him to say something like that?! A tiny voice inside him screamed;

because it's true, you moron!

"Rufus...? Rufus, look at me," Tifa asked as she stood by his bed, and reluctantly he obeyed. She gazed hopefully into his eyes, praying she could tell if he really meant it. Only it was impossible to see anything as a wall of ice covered his very soul, and too soon did Rufus turn his face away again. Had she seen something...?

Slowly turning his face back, Tifa decided to see if she would feel what she'd dismissed as impossible earlier.

Rufus' eyes widened slightly with surprise as she gently placed her lips against his, but soon they closed as he responded softly while letting one hand slide behind her neck. Tifa's pulse were pumping, her knees trembling and her heart was melting. As Rufus' deepened the kiss, she couldn't help herself but to stroke a hand over his bare chest so tempting and within reach, feeling him tremble slightly under her touch. Tifa had all the answers she needed; the softness of his lips, the light caresses of his hand on her neck and his sensitiveness for her responding to him; yet she couldn't quite make herself pull away.

Tifa bit back a whimper as Rufus withdrew his lips only to let them caress the side of her neck, this time she shivered under the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. With trembling hands, she took a hold of his face and caught his lips with hers again, savouring the feeling before withdrawing and replacing her lips with her index-finger. "I'll... I'll go tell the others you're awake..." Tifa whispered numbly and got up on her feet.

Rufus blinked disbelieving. She did 'that' to him and left?! "Tifa...!" He objected frustrated,

but she gave him a pleading look so intense that he bit back his remarks and held his eyes firmly shut until he heard the door close behind her. Then he tossed and turned in bed until Rufus ShinRa got up to take the coldest shower in his life.

When he walked down the stairs from the second floor of the inn, Rufus froze on the final step, still correcting the back of his shirt collar when he noticed just about everyone in the Avalanche was gathered and stared at him. "What?"

He gazed cautiously from one to the other, dwelling slightly at Tifa, then let his arms sink.

Cloud cleared his throat and shrugged; "we just didn't we were going to see anymore of you. You were pretty out of it, ShinRa."

Rufus straightened with a jerk and snorted offended; "I'm touched by your concern, Strife, though it was highly unnecessary."

He then strode pass them all and worthily closed the door behind him. Barret sputtered some incoherent curses and wasn't too sure it was a good thing that Rufus ShinRa had tricked death one more time.

Cloud bit back his own poisonous comments and set his eyes in Tifa; "he seems back to his old 'charming' self."

Feeling how they all demanded an explanation, Tifa paled. She wasn't sure what was happening herself, how was she supposed to be able to explain it to them?! "Yes... Well... I'd better go and make sure he doesn't overdo it or get himself into trouble."

Red blocked the way when Cloud wanted to follow her; "let her go."

The former SOLDIER stared confused at the giant cat; "what?"

Red sat down and gazed calmly up at him; "she's confused. Can't you tell? She'll explain when she's ready."

Cloud grumbled dissatisfied, but knew Red was right. "He'd better not hurt her!"

"Rufus! Wait!" Tifa called out, and to her great irritation, he merely walked on.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and slapped his shoulder when she caught up with him.

Slightly surprised by her anger, Rufus took a step away. "What's your problem?" He couldn't help but to admire her angry pose. She truly was damn fine-looking!

Tifa placed her hands on her hips and glared at him; "didn't you hear me?" She forced herself to calm down and exhaled; "anyway, we should talk."

Rufus' face turned back to emotionless as he shrugged; "about what?"

It seemed pretty clear that she didn't want him; the way she always ran to Cloud.

Tifa's eyes flickered with uncertainty, painfully reminded of how poorly she knew him. "I... I..." Her courage failed, everything finally became too much! Like the coward she was; Tifa turned and ran.

Rufus blinked surprised, then called out after her; "Tifa!"

When she didn't even slow down, Rufus cursed everything, but mostly himself, and took off after her. He lost sight of her for a few seconds as she disappeared behind one of the pillars that had held the rocket up, but soon heard a quiet sobbing. Feeling like a complete bastard, Rufus drew a deep breath before rounding the pillar.

Tifa stood with her back towards him, hiding her face in her hands as her shoulders shook slightly.

"Tifa..." He said softly, recognizing how she froze by the sound of his voice.

"Leave me alone, Rufus..." She pleaded silently, but a pang of irritation prevented him from obeying her wish.

"Damn it, Lockhart! Look at me!" The ex-president demanded, and braced himself against the tear-stricken face that met him as she stiffly turned around. "You wanted to talk," Rufus said tiredly and gesticulated faintly as he obviously had the habit of doing, "so talk."

Forcing herself to stop crying, Tifa shook her head slightly as her wine-coloured eyes gazed sadly into his; "I don't understand you, Rufus. I really don't."

Crossing his arms, Rufus leaned his shoulder against the pillar and raised his eyebrows puzzled; "and what brought this on?"

For some twisted reason he did not like at all that he was to blame to the tears on her cheeks.

Tifa sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You say one thing, then act quite the opposite! I never know if you mean what you say..." She gazed pleadingly at him,

and Rufus shifted uneasily; "Well, I never know if you mean what you do."

Tifa blinked surprised; "if I mean what I...do?" It was then she realised he meant that he thought she'd kissed him for fun, and a violent blush crept up her cheeks. Did he think she ran around and kissed every guy she met? "I'll have you know, Mr ShinRa," Tifa declared as worthily as she could manage under the insanely embarrassing situation, "that it's not my habit to get personal with any man I happen to meet!"

A slow smile spread over Rufus' face as he realised how she'd misunderstood what he meant. "I do not doubt those words, Miss Lockhart. But what I referred to were your fascination with Strife."

Tifa turned an even deeper shade of red and nervously stroke her hair behind her ears with both hands; "I... Cloud and I are just friends..."

Rufus shifted again, pretending not to be particularly interested in her answer; "oh? By the looks of it, and from what I've heard, you wouldn't mind getting personal with him?"

He watched as she struggled for an answer, not sure why he didn't just turn and leave. Hell, he wasn't sure why he'd followed her in the first place.

Tifa drew a shivering breath and met his eyes; hoping in vain he could understand her confusion. "It's true that Cloud and I have maybe a little more then a friendship, but his heart belongs to Aeris. I know that, and there is nothing I can do about it. But what confuses me is you, Rufus! I sometimes think you actually do like me, but I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to be just one of your girls. I... "

Words failed her and she turned away again. He wouldn't understand. She didn't understand herself, how could she expect him to? Tifa wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very tired and cold. Rufus hadn't said anything, and she wasn't even sure he was even still there.

Suddenly she felt him gently placing his hands on her bare shoulders, standing so close to her that she could feel his trenchcoat brush against her legs due to a slight breeze. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Tifa bent her head slightly and closed her eyes; suddenly wanting nothing more then for things to stay like that forever.

Rufus let his hands slide down her arms, following them down to place his hands over hers; pulling her closer into his embrace, and nor this time did she pull away. Instead, she seemed to welcome his warmth and leaned against him. Rufus closed his eyes as well, sighing silently at the hopeless situation, Still, it felt good this; just holding her. It felt right.


	8. A kiss before dying

8. "A kiss before dying..."

The following day was spent almost entirely with questions and weird looks, and both Tifa and Rufus were mighty tired of AVALANCHES disapproval. Except from one time when Tifa actually defended Rufus in front Cloud, Rufus went through the day scowling, and were relived when it was declared they'd all get some rest before they set course for the Northern Crater the next day. Sitting down on his bed, Rufus absently polished the shotgun when there was a gentle knock on the door to his room. With a slightly puzzled look, Rufus put the shotgun away. "Yeah, what?"

The door opened and Tifa appeared with a weak smile; "are you always this rude, or is the honour all mine?"

Rufus got up and his face softened; "I'm afraid it's my lack of manners."

Tifa let out a tiny, nervous laugh, then shifted nervously; "I just wanted to talk a little..."

Rufus gesticulated faintly; "Sure, come on in."

The door closed silently behind Tifa and she walked over to the chair beside the bed, making sign for him to sit down again. "I've been thinking..." She said after a while, gazing down at her folded hands on her lap, "we're fighting Sephiroth tomorrow..."

Rufus became solemn as well and nodded; "Yeah...the final battle."

Tifa raised her gaze and met his eyes; "we may not survive..." She hated to admit it, but she was truly afraid of dying. The thought terrified her, but she also knew she could never run. Rufus reached out and stroke his hand over her cheek; "hey, don't say that. Of course we will survive! We'll beat the crap out of Sephiroth and that Jenova-thing, and we'll all live happily ever after!" He gave her one of his famous crooked smiles, and was rewarded with a faint smile from the pale Tifa.

There was a short silence, before Tifa took his hand and held it to her cheek as she closed her eyes; "I'm scared, Rufus."

He watched her silently before letting his hand slide behind her neck and gently urge her closer; "come here..."

No one had ever comforted him, but he couldn't fight the need to make the fright in her eyes lessen, if not disappear.

Tifa blinked back the tears in her eyes and hesitated merely a second before moving over to sit on the bed and crawl into his safe and open embrace.

Rufus held her close and stroke her back comfortingly; "don't you worry. I'll protect you." He rested his cheek against her hair and sighed. She was indeed dangerous to him.

A few seconds later, Tifa withdrew slightly to see his face and again she was struck by the urge to move a finger over his lips and once again; she did so.

Encouraged by her act, Rufus let one of his hands slide up her back to rest behind her neck as he gave her a gentle kiss. At that moment, unknown to them both, they were struck by the same thought; just how right it felt. Letting her hands move up his chest, Tifa reached up and lead Rufus into a deep kiss that sent shivers through them both.

She raised her face and closed her eyes hard as she felt his uneven breath against her neck, fueling this burning need in her. The final fight was tomorrow. If they failed... they wouldn't only die, but doom the planet with their loss. The gloomy thoughts made Tifa lean closer to Rufus, and the final crumbling part of his honour collapsed.

He was only human, damn it, and her innocent act brought forth not so honourable wants.

Rufus let one hand slide down her side and rest on her hip, unknowingly urging her closer as he caught her lips in an intense kiss. Tifa felt the change in him, and to her own surprise; she welcomed it. Tomorrow brought such an uncertain destiny and were far away, perhaps all she had left of her life were this night?

She responded whole-heartedly as her shivering hands tugged up the black turtleneck, slipping them underneath and stroke them up his bare chest.

Drawing a sharp breath, Rufus shrugged off his jacket and trenchcoat, ignoring them as they fell to the floor and easily scooped Tifa up in his arms.

Laying her down in the center of the bed, Rufus watched her silently with one knee on the mattress.

Her eyes met his with a dazed look and heavy eyelashes, but held no sign of uncertainty as her head laid down on the soft pillow and the hand she reached out to him said more then a thousand words. With a racing heart, Rufus took her hand and let her pull him onto the bed. Tifa sighed satisfied at the feeling of his weight and wrapped one leg around his; wanting so bad to have him closer as their lips softly met with increasing desire.

Tugging at his black turtleneck, she allowed Rufus to remove her high gloves before wordlessly demanding he took off that annoying piece of clothing that kept her from his warm skin. Obeying her wish, Rufus found his way back to her lips before the black cloth hit the floor and let a hand slide down her side, feeling the same urgency that she did. He drew a deep breath when she pushed him over on his back to straddle his waist and swallowed hard to control his raging desire as Tifa bent forward to cover his torso with kisses.

Closing his eyes tight, Rufus savoured the lightly torturing caresses and only reopened them when Tifa straightened and his breath got stuck in his throat when she let her braces fall, meeting his eyes a little shyly before she pulled off her top.

With a groan from deep in his throat, Rufus sat up to embrace her and let his lips caress her as Tifa's had just done to him.

The feeling sent jolts through Tifa and she clutched him close until she couldn't keep back anymore. Taking his face between her hands, she raised his lips to hers and laid him down again as she followed. Rufus stroke his hands up her thighs as he intensely responded to her lips, before rolling them over again and feel her beneath him. He hesitated but a second as he gazed down on her blushing cheeks and dazed eyes, suddenly struck by how beautiful she really was, before Tifa lightly raised her hips up against him and shattered all grip on reality. With a passion that almost burned her, caresses so amazingly tender and lips achingly soft; Rufus ShinRa made Tifa realise what she really didn't want to admit; he'd already stolen her heart...

It's was never completely night anymore as Meteor lit up the sky, but everything was dead quiet as Tifa was drowsing in the arms of Rufus ShinRa. She had no idea what time it was, if it was reaching the early hours, but she really wanted for everything to stay like this. Tifa could feel Rufus' steady breath against her shoulder and absently caressed the arm he had protectively around her waist, envying his calm sleep. It was clear he didn't worry as much about the next day as she did, and it puzzled her a little. Cloud had ordered them all to find their reason to fight, and Tifa couldn't help but to wonder what Rufus fought for. She knew if he survived he was going to rebuild ShinRa inc, the very company she'd vowed to hate and destroy. That very company that had ruined her life and was to blame for the deaths of so many, including her friends and family. Whenever her conscience tore at her for falling for Rufus, she always had told herself that it was his father who'd done those terrible things, only her heart knew only too well that Rufus was just as capable of doing those same actions. He probably would, some time in the future another young girl like Tifa would swear to destroy new ShinRa and kill Rufus, as she'd once did over his father. How could she care for someone like that?!

Closing her eyes, Tifa stroke her hand down his arm around her and braided their fingers. Maybe she shouldn't worry so much about Rufus' motives, when she wasn't too sure about her own reason to fight. For Cloud? Yes. But the others fought for everything dear to them; their family and loved ones. All she had was Cloud. She lost everything in Midgar, and after Aeris; she lost Cloud as well. What did she fight for? A man who didn't want her?

Once again her eyes filled with barely repressed tears, and almost as if he felt her despair; Rufus pulled her a little closer and stroke his lips over her neck. Opening her eyes again with a faint smile, Tifa savoured his closeness and warmth. - And you, Mister ShinRa, she thought, I still don't know what you want... She sighed at the hopeless situation; here she was worrying if a man no one had ever seen bleed or cry could care for her, when they were only hours from their deaths anyway.

Tifa wanted to fall asleep to get it over with; when she would wake up it would be time. But at the same time, she didn't want to miss out on what could be the last hours of her life.

There was so much more she wanted to do; get married, have kids and run her own business. She wanted to travel some more, this time without having Meteor and Sephiroth hanging over her head with constant threats of death. She wanted... she wanted to live. Forcing herself to get a grip, Tifa drew a deep breath; here she was assuming the worst. Maybe they won? Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as she feared it was going to be...?

Oh, it was worse. Even fighting their way down the Northern Crater was much harder then they'd thought! Tifa feared that they weren't going to be able to defeat Sephiroth, and now as she lay gasping on the ground; she was sure they wouldn't. He was just too damn strong! They were loosing, and they were loosing bad!

Tifa managed to raise her head and saw Cid down on one knee and clutching a bleeding gash across his left side. She vaguely noticed the pool of blood gathering at his foot before numbly turn her head and see Yuffie laying dead silent on her stomach. - Oh, Planet no, Tifa thought desperately and pushed herself up, only to see Rufus be slung against the wall after being hit with Comet and sink unconsciously to the ground.

"Tifa!" Cloud called out desperately and her head jerked up.

"I'm comming!" She replied with a shivering voice, and stumbled towards him; "I'm here. I'm always here for you."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he gazed down on them in all his horridness and once again he raised his arms to throw a final spell; the Super Nova. Though she tried to hold her ground, Tifa screamed with pain. It hurt so much! It was unlike any pain she'd ever experienced, worse then what could be described with words. The raw force made her stumble back and she raised her arms blindly in defense, praying it had to end because she simply couldn't take it anymore. Tifa was sure she was going to pass out, hearing the screams of her friends ring in her ears and insane heat burning her skin, when just as sudden; it stopped.

She hesitatingly opened her eyes and let her arms sink slowly. Cloud were still on his feet, clutching his sword. Barret fought his way up again, but Rufus didn't move.

Tifa saw how Cloud dashed towards Sephiroth before the creature could cast another spell, and took off in the direction of Rufus. With trembling hands; she threw Phoenix Down and let out a relived breath when his eyes shot open.

"Damn... " He blinked confused a couple of times while pressing his hand against a deep wound in his right shoulder, "this isn't going too well..."

Tifa gazed over her shoulder, saw Sephiroth lash out against Cloud then looked back at Rufus with a desperate look.

"Go," he waved weakly with his free hand, "I'm right behind you."

Tifa nodded and ran over with clutched fists. Now she knew why she was fighting. All of them had found their reason for fighting, and now, as she passed them one by one, so did she; Tifa fought for them. She fought for the lives of her friends, for them to be able to live for their causes. Her heart ached with affection for all of them, her friends, and suddenly she realised she didn't mind dying if only they could live. Her speed increased. Yes, she would gladly die for all of them; especially Rufus.

Tifa focused everything on Sephiroth as she clutched her hands hard. Rufus... she'd never felt so safe and loved as in his embrace, and Tifa allowed herself to admit it a final time; she'd fallen in love with the firery haired prince of an empire she hated with everything in her.

Wasn't it life's cruel irony? To make her fall in love with a man who represented everything she loathed and then deprive her of what time she could have had with him!

Tears flowed freely as Tifa launched herself into her final limit and unleashed all her hate, frustration and sorrow onto the one who was to blame for everything!

Rufus finally got up by using his shotgun to push himself to his feet, swaying with pain and dizziness. Shaking it off, he numbly clutched the gushing wound tighter and lifted his gaze. To his horror; he saw Tifa running straight for the monster. What the hell was she thinking?! Rufus bit the pain back and took two limping steps forward; halting by the semi-conscious Cid.

"Can you make it over to Barret...?" Rufus asked hoarsely and Cid slowly lifted his gaze, measured the distance to Barret then nodded and got up by supporting himself against Venus Gospel. Rufus gazed after Tifa with a sickening feeling of worry he'd never felt before, as he helped the pilot over to Barret, who lay squirming with a bad cut through his thigh.

"Alright," Rufus mumbled, letting Cid stand on his own while he used up his final ounce of magic; "Cure3-All!"

The insane pain in his shoulder and back went numb and the wounds closed, as Rufus drew a deep breath. "Come on," he called out to Cid and Barret, "we gotta help them!"

Cid forced himself to straighten, "so what'cha waiting for?"

He jerked Barret to his feet and quickly followed the young ShinRa, who loaded his shotgun as he ran.

"I'm comming..." Rufus muttered through gritted teeth as he shoved another bullet into the gun, "hold on, Tifa. I'm comming."

He halted and flung out the shotgun on a straight arm; aiming straight for Sephiroths head; "Tifa, get down! Strife, out of the goddamn way!"

At his words, Tifa jumped aside and Cloud rolled into safety as bullets hammered into Sephiroth, who screamed in fury and threw a Comet2 that barely missed, sending Rufus slamming to the ground, but only opened for an attack from Cid. Rufus coughed with pain but still forced himself to focus and open his eyes. They were all fighting against Sephiroth now, and it seemed like the tables had turned.

Closing his eyes, Rufus swallowed hard and pushed away the nauseous feeling. - We're not safe yet, he thought and pushed himself up. "Alright, Sephy... that one actually hurt!"

He clicked out the empty shell from his shotgun and trotted back. The fight seemed like it lasted forever, and everyone merely stared numbly as Sephiroth was torn into pieces and disappeared with a scream.

No one said a word. It was over.

The final battle was over.

It had cost them dearly, even the life of a friend, but it was finally over. Too beat up and deadly tired to celebrate it was still clear; they'd won.

Suddenly Cloud took a step forward; "Holy should work now..." His voice echoed in the silence, then everything began shaking.

"Shii-iit! Back to the Highwind!" Cid declared and made a run for it.

"Come on!" Barret declared and followed the pilot.

Cloud frowned as he looked around, and Tifa took his hand with a worried look. "What's wrong?"

The former SOLDIER frowned even more; "it's not over. He's still here... laughing."

Rufus laid the shotgun against his shoulder; "what are you talking about, Strife? We killed him! It's over!"

Tifa gazed from him back to Cloud and shifted nervously as rocks began falling down; "Cloud... please... we have to go."

Cloud gazed around a final time, knowing it wasn't over. He could still feel this presence. "Alright... let's go."

Rufus nodded, "about bloody time!" Then suddenly Cloud grasped Tifa's arm and jerked her towards him, as Sephiroth appeared behind Rufus. Tifa spun around to see Rufus' utterly surprised face as Sephiroths sword stuck through his stomach.

"Noo!" Tifa screamed in horror as the scene with Aeris was relived and this time with her heart's chosen. Sephiroth jerked the sword back and Rufus swallowed as he gazed down where the blood coloured his white shirt red and absently lifted his hands to press against the wound in a futile attempt to keep in the blood and warmth that poured from him.

Tifa struggled against Clouds grip as the ex-president sank down on his knees, a trail of blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

"Noooo!" She screamed desperately with tears flowing, "Rufus!"

Sephiroth cut through the air with the bloodstained sword and his eyes were locked with Clouds; "you." He said with a sneer, "traitor."

Cloud firmly moved Tifa aside and held her back with one hand as the other drew his Ultima sword; "Sephiroth... "

With a flash of light, they both disappeared and Tifa was free to run over to Rufus, who sat kneeling with both hands against his stomach and bent head.

Falling down beside him, Tifa sobbed quietly as she touched his shoulder, causing him to sink against her.

Supporting him, Tifa pried away one of his hands and whimpered at the sight of all the blood.

Rufus' dazed eyes gazed up at her and he reached out a blood soaked hand to gently stroke his knuckles over her cheek. "Hey... don't... cry..."

Tifa grasped his hand tight and pressed it to her cheek; "Rufus..." She couldn't help the tears that flowed down her cheeks and bit her lip from screaming out her sorrow when she felt him jerk with pain.

Rufus fought for air and swallowed hard, tasting the salt blood that filled his mouth, "d-do you think I'll go to hell f-for what I've done...?"

Tifa sniffled heavily and shook her head with a brave smile; "the planet knows what you've done for her, Rufus. She's forgiven you, just as we all have."

Rufus seemed to relax at her words and closed his eyes; "...you forgive me...?"

Tifa felt him slowly go limp and nodded slowly as she stroke his hair; "yes, Rufus. I forgive you." Then her eyes fell on his shotgun...


	9. So this is goodbye

9. "So this is goodbye..."

Tifa sat leaning over the table, one arm resting on the table the other supporting her head as she stared emptily ahed. Everything was quiet. She had no more tears to cry and no more strength to cry them with even if she had. Holy failed, but the Life stream had saved them all. No... not everyone. Tifa drew a shivering breath; they had won, but the cost was so high. Two had died and a third was yet to come out of a coma. If she never had to go to another funeral, it would be too soon. But the planet was safe, and people continued their lives like nothing had happened. She even watched her remaining friends go each to their place to rebuild their lives and still she sat there. What had she to go back to? Tifa closed her eyes as they burned with dry tears. She almost wished she had died in the Northern Crater, but what good was it to wish? Tifa smiled bitterly. She knew too well how little use it was in wishing; hers never came true. The empty room almost seemed to strangle her and Tifa forced herself to take a deep breath. She had to decide what to do with herself. At that moment, the door opened and Rufus appeared.

"Hey, here you are," he said and walked over to sit opposite of her. "I was looking for you." Rufus crossed his arms and leaned them on the table. He was still looking a bit pale, but no one could belive that he was so close to dying only 24 hours ago.

Tifa tilted her head and gave a weak smile; "Oh, really? What for?" She had been so sure she'd lost him until she saw his Restore Materia on his shotgun. Praying wildly it wasn't too late, she cast Cure3 and sobbed relived when the wounds closed and his breathing was calm and regular. Sephiroth hadn't injured any major organs beyond repair like he had pierced Aeris' heart. Tifa had clutched him so hard on board the Highwind, determined to never let him go again, but now... now she'd had time to think.

Rufus hesitated and cleared his throat as he pretended that the table was terribly interesting; "I've just talked to Scarlet..." He wasn't quite sure how to tell her, ask her...

Tifa felt her heart sink at the mentioning of that name and swallowed; "I see... and when will she be here?" She had known he would go back to his former life, in fact; Rufus had never tried to hide it, but still... she'd hoped.

Rufus finally met her eyes and shrugged slightly; "within the hour... Tifa, I..." He straightened and exhaled, not sure why it made him so uneasy to ask a simple question.

Tifa reached out and took his hand, not wanting to hear what he had to say, not really. It would only hurt too much! Rufus gazed down at their hands and this time he gave a faint smile. And this time the silence felt good.

Tifa started when the door opened behind Rufus, scolding herself for almost forgetting what was going to happen. Scarlet appeared with two ShinRa soldiers behind her, eyeing Tifa coolly. Rufus didn't turn around, merely kept his eyes locked with Tifa's. Their time was up. He was going to leave. Tears welled up in her eyes again, proving her wrong about having no more to shed.

A wild sense of panic came over Rufus and he clutched her hand harder; "come with me," he whispered intensely.

Tifa sobbed quietly and placed her other hand over theirs as well; "to what? You're going to rebuild ShinRa company, aren't you?"

Rufus nodded with a sinking feeling in his stomach; "yes..."

Tifa pulled her hands away and folded them awkwardly in her lap, "I can't... I've seen what your company does to people, Rufus. So have you. But I can't turn my back on it."

Rufus' face became an expressionless mask and Tifa bit back a whimper under the cold gaze; "I see..."

If he'd listened to reason, he'd realise she was right. He wanted her to come with him because she pleased him, and would certainly not tolerate any interference with his business. The common people had meant nothing to him, they still didn't. And Tifa was obviously just a commoner.

Rufus got up rigid and Tifa gazed pleadingly at him. Hoping for... something. She knew it would never work as long as he sat ShinRa inc over everything, even himself.

"Well then..." Rufus said in nothing then a hoarse whisper, "good luck, Miss Lockhart. I would say, maybe we'll meet again, but that is rather far fetched, don't you think?"

Before she could answer, Rufus walked stiffly out, and Scarlet sent Tifa a triumphant look before following him and the soldiers closed the door. Tifa sat silently for almost an entire minute, great tears falling down her cheeks before she finally broke down and cried as heartbreaking as humanly possible.

epilogues;

It was six months later now, but Tifa still hadn't recovered. True, she looked very much the same, but all those who knew her could sense something broken in her. Cloud had left as well, pleading for her to come with him, but she declined. He was worried about her, but not in the way she wanted. Besides, she wasn't even sure he could help her forget... So, Tifa had returned to Midgar. She knew no other place she even felt remotely connected to, and in a way; she wanted to disappear in the slums. Everyone knew about Cloud and his team that had defeated Sephiroth and saved them from Meteor, but she didn't want the attention. Tifa didn't live anymore; she existed. Reaching Midgar, she'd began working as a waitress at a bar called The Wicked Wench and held to herself most of the time when she wasn't working. It was a day like any other, with nothing out of the ordinary as Tifa numbly walked across the crowded bar with an empty tray. Her mind was also as usual occupied with nothing particular when a voice broke through her haze;

"Tifa." That voice! She froze and slowly turned around, pressing the tray to her chest with shivering hands.

She turned to see Rufus ShinRa stand a meter away from her. Oh, yes, it was him. Tifa would've recognized him on a miles distance and certainly now that he merely had a heavy, black trenchcoat over his trademark suit. "Rufus..." She whispered disbelievingly, not quite believing her eyes. Neither moved for a few seconds, then Tifa let her arms sink and unknowingly dropped the tray to the floor and Rufus were over by her in two steps.

She reached up and caught his face between her hands and they met in a kiss that made both of them forget about the cheering crowd. Suddenly the whistling and howling broke through to Tifa and she began pulling away, but Rufus' hand behind her neck barely let her lower her lips from his.

"I... I need to talk to you," he said in a strained voice and all Tifa could do was nod.

"N-not here," she finally stuttered and was allowed to take a step away, "let's go in the back-room."

Rufus cleared his throat and faintly gesticulated for her to take the lead, receiving a nostalgic smile from Tifa that went straight to his heart, but also left him a little puzzled; what was that for? Still, he followed her and turned to face her when she closed the door behind them.

"Tifa... " Rufus began, but the words got stuck in his throat as she gazed at him with her wine-coloured eyes.

"Yes, Rufus...?" Tifa asked, not even allowing herself to wonder why he'd come there. She saw he was a little worn out, probably from too little sleep and too much hard work. Even Tifa in her private little corner of hell couldn't avoid to hear and see how ShinRa inc's power grew and even went pass it's previous size. What could he possibly want from her? Did he come to tear up old wounds? Hoping to find an easy prey? Unknowingly, Tifa placed her arms around herself to protect herself from those blue eyes and her own weakness.

Rufus walked over to her and hesitated before stroking a light hand over her cheek, making her meet his eyes; "I've missed you."

It sounded honest enough, and Tifa couldn't help herself; "I missed you too."

He bent down to meet her lips again, but Tifa forced herself to slide pass him and tightened her grip around herself. "So... how have you been...?"

Rufus sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets as he turned to look at her; "Ok, I guess... You? I would've thought you'd joined Strife on his journeys."

Tifa forced herself to smile as she turned to meet his gaze; "He asked me to, but I didn't feel like it."

She noticed a quizzical look in his eyes, but refrained from answering the unasked question.

Rufus shifted his weight slightly, "uh... anyway... "

Tifa drew a deep breath, gazing desperately at the door, feeling her longing for him was tearing down her defences; "Listen, Rufus, I should be going back to work or..."

He inhaled sharply, realising she was slipping out of his hands again and took a step towards her; "dammit, Lockhart, what do you want me to say?! I-I really miss you..."

Tifa closed her eyes hard, like every word hurt her like a fist. "Rufus... don't..." She whispered, turning her face away.

Rufus exhaled agitated as he took another step towards her; "I've tried to stop thinking of you! I really have! I did my damndest to get you off my mind, but you just wouldn't leave me alone! I've never..." He watched her almost desperately, not sure what to say.

All the days and nights he'd spent longing for her had finally brought him to his knees. Nothing mattered anymore, only she did. She was the only one who'd worried about him, cared for him... and loved him. Everything he'd always wanted, yet never had. "Tifa... please..."

His weak and shivering voice made her open her eyes again and gazed at him through a fog of tears. As he stood in front of her, Tifa had managed what no hateful father, cold teachers and loneliness had; she had broken Rufus ShinRa.

A weak hope fluttered inside of her, the first for six months, and Tifa fought for composure. "I can't support what you're doing..."

Her voice were even weaker and unstable then his, but Rufus shook his head as he took the final step towards her; "so I'll change. It doesn't matter. Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

She knew right there and then that he spoke the truth; she could see it in his eyes. Rufus would change, he would listen to her if she talked and there was hope.

With shivering hands, she placed her arms around his neck while tears ran freely down her cheeks and placed a light kiss on his lips;

"take me away from here...?"

Rufus exhaled relived and gave her a soft smile; "the lady wishes..."

Tifa giggled surprised as Rufus swooped her up in his arms and waved sheepishly to the cheering crowd as he carried her out to the waiting carriage.

the end...

What about Vincent, you ask? His fate will be revealed in the sibling story; Unforgivable Sinner! (comming to a site near you!)

R & R, people!

Huge thank you to AchikaMiyu for praise and guidance!


End file.
